Long Time No See
by JJ Murilega
Summary: Alden is back from roaming Europe and ready to rock McKinley's world…as well as his twin brother's love life! Along the way he'll make new friends and enemies, have his heart broken and mended, learn lessons, and maybe even sing a tune or two. Just no more Katy Perry. His brother is obsessed enough for them both.  AN: includes Klaine-y goodness and many creations of my insane mind
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Long Time No See  
**Author: **JJ Murilega  
**Rating:** Well, this chapter is T but others will be NC17(AKA: M)  
**Summary: **Alden Anderson is back from touring Europe and he is about to rock McKinley's world…as well as his twin brother's love life! Along the way he'll make new friends, make new enemies, have his heart broken and break another's, and maybe even sing a tune or two. Just no more Katy Perry. His brother is obsessed enough as it is.  
**Parings:** Blaine/Kurt, MaleOC/MaleOC, Finn/Rachel, others are undecided... what? high schoolers are very fickle with who they date! :P ;)  
**Warnings:** multiple doses of slash (AKA male on male sex people!), fem!slash, (possible) cross-dressing, (definite) lesbians and gays, violence, some angst in later chapters, one kick ass gay boy  
**AN: **This fiction is from the POV of the twin brother of one of the characters. (guess which!) That might temporarily change during some future chapters (*cough* Klaine sex scenes in particular *cough*)This fanfiction starts sometime after The Substitute but before Furt.

* * *

I stepped off the plane ramp and into the airport, my black Sonia Rykiel studded canvas messenger bag slung over one shoulder. My eyes darted around, searching for a familiar face.

Finally, I spotted him, standing with his back straight, face impassive, hands folded behind his back. His graying hair gelled back, he was in his usual getup; black suit pants, black tail coat, grey vest, white button up, silver pocket watch chain looping from a loop on his pants to his coat pocket. I had no doubt that his hands were also covered by soft white gloves. From the way his eyes were combing through the crowd, I gathered he was looking for me as well.

I grinned. _I've changed so much over the past thirteen months. I doubt even HE'LL recognize me, _I thought.

My mother and father had been at the peak of their careers when my twin brother and I were born so they spent most of our childhood too busy to really do much with us. As a result, Sebastian, our family's butler, had practically raised my brother, sister, and I. The four of us grew very close. By the time my twin and I were teens, our parents tried to find their ways into our lives and our hearts but it was hard. The four of us had become thick as thieves, as the saying goes, and thieves don't usually take kindly to new people.

As I approached, I saw his brow furrow slightly in a frown. I stopped in front of him, letting him look at me in confusion for a moment more before saying, "Come on, Sebastian. There's no way I've changed so much that even _you_ don't recognize me."

His eyes widened comically, recognition and shock showing in his ice blue eyes. I didn't blame him for being surprised.

When I had left home, a little over a year ago, I was a short, pale, shy boy with glasses, and frizzy short brown hair, who had a keen fashion sense, but always wore baggy clothes in an attempt to keep people away.

Now, I stood in front of him a completely different young man. My dark hair was cut short, with lots of untidy layers, the longest layer reaching to a bit over two inches above my shoulders. The hair cut was courtesy of my good friend – Cyn. "Messy in a sexy way" was how she had described the style to me. The glasses were replaced by contacts, revealing my startling amber eyes. Skin tight crimson skinny jeans clung to my hips and legs. My blue tee had a picture of a white skull with wings and a guitar coming out of its mouth on front, along with the words **Rock & Roll London '72** and a British flag. Coupled with my black trench coat, the ensemble managed to make me look good in all the right places. I was still short, of course, but my black and white creepers gave me a good boost. Unfortunately, no matter how much I went outside, my skin was still perpetually pale, only adding to my pixyish appearance.

A grin split my face once more at his expression. Slowly, his shocked look turned to one of happiness, a smile gracing his face. I dropped my bag, stepping forward to wrap my arms around his waist. I couldn't help but notice that the top of my head still only came up to his neck. He gently returned the hug.

"I missed you," I told him, my voice thick with emotion. I _had _missed him. I had missed them all.

A chuckle vibrated through his chest. "I missed you as well, Master Alden."

I sighed, pulling away. "I hate it when you call me that. Makes me feel so stiff and formal." I scrunched up my face in distaste.

My old friend chuckled again. "That may be so but your parents insist on it."

I rolled my eyes. Picking up my bag, I started walking towards baggage claim, Sebastian falling into step at my side. The older man knew better than to offer to take my bag for me. My twin and I were the only ones I allowed to handle it. "How are my dear old parents anyhow? I trust you kept my coming home a secret?"

"As per your orders, I told them I was going grocery shopping. They are doing well. Madam Daphne's home decorating business is, how you say, 'blooming'?"

I laughed at his attempt at slang. "The phrase is 'the business is _booming_', Sebastian. Nice try, though."

He smiled. "'Booming', then. Master Jacob's catering business is also doing rather well. Just last week they catered to a Senator's party in Washington."

I nodded. "Sounds like they're doing well. What about Kassie?"

Kassie, or Kassandra, is my little sister. She came into my life when I was four. My brother and I were excited to have a younger sibling to play and spend time with. As they did when my brother and I were born, our parents were fascinated with Kassie for about a week before they decided she was a hindrance to their work and handed her off to Sebastian. She is only thirteen years old now. She looks younger, but has the soul of a thirty year old. When she was nine, she witnessed something horrible. She has not spoken a word since. The doctors say that nothing is physically wrong with her, but that it's something psychological that is blocking her speech. As if that's supposed to make us feel any better.

Sebastian's eyes saddened slightly. "The same. She has yet to speak a single word. She does try more, though. I see her open her mouth to say something, but then she always writes it down or signs it."

I nodded, not really expecting much else but still a bit disappointed. Of everything I had missed while I was away, I had missed my siblings more than anything. I hesitated, almost afraid to ask the next question. "And my twin? How is he doing?"

Suddenly, Sebastian smiled wide, his eyes shining with joy and mischief. "I think you should see for yourself, Master Alden."

I narrowed my eyes. "And how the hell am I supposed to do that? He's at Dalton still, isn't he?"

"I believe he and a few friends are…performing tonight at a little place called the Music Medley Café."

I stopped dead, eyes widening. Sebastian stopped and turned, eyes shining with amusement. "You mean he's…he's actually singing…in front of an _audience?_" At Sebastian's nod, I smiled wide. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's changed." We began walking again. "So, if he's singing, I guess that means Dalton's been better to him than Chelsea High was, huh?"

Sebastian's eyes darkened at the reminder of our old school. He shook his head, as though trying to dispel bad thoughts. "Yes, much better."

We reached the baggage claim just as my flight's bags were coming out. As I searched for my suitcases, I asked, "Has he gotten a boyfriend yet, then?"

Sebastian shook his head once. "Not to my knowledge, no."

I narrowed my eyes. He was holding something back. "But…?"

His lips twitched. "He comes home to visit every weekend. Last weekend, he fell asleep on the couch, watching a rerun of Harry Potter." I grinned at that. Both my brother and I had always had a huge obsession with Harry Potter. "I went over to put a blanket over him, and I heard him utter what I believe to be a boy's name."

He didn't say anything else for a moment. "Damn it Sebastian, don't just leave me hanging!"

He smiled. "'Kurt'."

"Kurt?"

The old man nodded.

"Kurt," I tested out the name. Smiling, I said, "I like it. Sounds sassy, yet manly. Wait a minute," I furrowed my brow, "'curt' Is also a word. What makes you so sure it's a name?"

My eyebrows rose as Sebastian's cheeks tinted with pink.

"Well, I've heard him say the name several times to his friends when they're over, and when he's talking on the phone, and-" He stopped abruptly, the pink on his face spreading and darkening to red.

I thought for a moment, confused. _Why doesn't he just come out and say it? _Then it dawned on me. I giggled, I couldn't help it. Soon I was full out laughing.

"Oh…my…Prada, that is…priceless! You actually...walked in on him…!" I said between laughs.

The butler coughed and shifted. "Yes, w-well, he was being rather loud and I was worried he may have been being attacked by a burglar or something so I went to check on him…and…well…"

I finally calmed to where I was just giggling again. "I'm sorry, Sebastian, I know it must have been…scarring to say the least," I giggled, "but from a third person point of view, it sounds hilarious! I mean, think about it, what if _I _had been telling _you _this story?"

The corners of his mouth turned up and he let out a small laugh.

We grabbed my purple luggage, which my brother had bought me on our most recent birthday, and started walking to the car, Sebastian carrying my two suitcases.

"Master Alden, what exactly do you have in here? Boulders?"

"I bought lots of souvenirs!" I defended. "But with that attitude, I might just give yours to Phee." Phee, or Phoebe, is my cat, a cute little Kurilian Bobtail. Sebastian, my twin, and I had found her when my twin and I were five. I had to leave her behind on my trip because Tracy is allergic to cats.

There are only a handful of people other than my siblings and Sebastian that I have ever really been mutual friends with (though, not for lack of trying). Aunt Tracy is one of those few. She isn't really my aunt – she's the younger sister of a friend of my mother's. Tracy is the reason I've been gone for thirteen months. She is a very outgoing, adventurous person, with lots of money. So naturally, she decided that before she got too old (she's only twenty four), she'd like to tour Europe. She offered to take the whole family, Sebastian included, but mother and father had their businesses, and Sebastian had to take care of the house. My younger sister wanted to go but was a little too shy for going to so many new places and meeting so many new people. My twin wanted to get settled in at Dalton Academy for boys, so he opted out as well. I, however, jumped at the chance to go. I loved to travel and wasn't really all that thrilled about transferring from Chelsea High to McKinley High.

"_I'm basically just moving from one end of Ohio to the other!" _I remembered saying to my brother as he helped me pack for the trip._ "I guarantee you that McKinley will be the same basic thing as Chelsea; crappy education, a mixture of over eager and uncaring faculty, and fucked up students who are stupid, racist, homophobic, and sometimes sexist. Trust me, I'm not going to miss out on much."_

The trip was originally only supposed to last for a few months but Tracy, being Tracy, decided to take her time. Not that I minded, I had loads of fun! Both Aunt Tracy and I are single and like guys so we had fun scoping out all the hot boys and occasionally flirting. I had actually gotten the shirt I was wearing from Tracy, who had brought it home from the house of one of her 'flings' and never given it back. She just wanted me to try it on at first but when I had pulled it on she stared at me for a minute and finally said, "Alden, do _not _fight me on this, you are keeping that! Trust me boy, it looks better on you than it _ever_ did on me or Joe."

As for my school work, the school was kind enough to e-mail it to me. They would send me my work at the beginning of the month, and I'd send it back at the end. I was supposed to work on it a little every day but Tracy and I usually just ended up not sleeping for a day or two in order to get it all done the day before we mailed it.

"Master Alden?" Sebastian's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

I jumped and looked around, realizing that we were already in the car, I in the front passenger seat, Sebastian driving. Looking out the window, I saw that we were about half way home.

"Sorry, Sebastian. I was spacing out, again." I smiled sheepishly. "What's up?"

"I was wondering as to where I might be going. Home or your brother's performance?"

I grinned. "Do you even have to ask?"

Sebastian smiled typing the address for the Music Medley Café into the GPS. About an hour later, we pulled up to the café. Suddenly getting an idea, I dug around in the bag and pulled out a black beret, which I'd gotten in France, and large, dark sunglasses, from England. Tying my trench coat closed, I looked over at Sebastian.

"How do I look?"

Schooling his face into a serious expression, he said, "Like James Bond, Sir."

I laughed and he broke his façade with a grin. I leaned over to peck him on the cheek. "Thanks, Sebastian! See you later!" I opened the door and got out.

As I reached back in to get my bag, Sebastian asked, "Will you be needing a ride home?"

I thought for a minute. "Na! I can get a ride back!"

Sebastian nodded. "Your brother's set starts at 8:15 so you have some time. Make sure you get something to eat. Do you have money on you?"

"Do you even need to ask?" I rolled my eyes at his glare. "Yes _mother_," I teased, "I have plenty of money with me."

With that, I closed the car door and walked into the café. Of course, I knew full well the attention that the car I had just gotten out of was getting me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was going to see my twin brother again after over a _year _of not seeing him!And besides, it was not every day that the people of Bellefontaine, Ohio saw a shiny black '66 Ford Mustang Convertible.

* * *

Soooo, what do you think? Have you figured out who Alden's brother is?

For those of you who didn't get it, the whole thing between Alden's brother and Sebastian that embarrassed Sebastian so much, and that Al found funny, was that Sebastian walked in on Al's brother masturbating and heard him moan Kurt's name.

Also, as far as I know, there is not really a Music Medley Café in Bellefontaine, Ohio. The Music Medley Café is a figment of my wishful imagination. I chose Bellefontaine because it is in the middle of Westerville (where Dalton is) and Lima. FUNFACT! The Anderson's house is in Marysville, Ohio for the purpose of this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Okay, this story has been out for a few hours and I already have 14 people subscribing to it and 3 reviews! I feel incredibly loved! So, to show my appreciation, I am adding this new chapter!

* * *

I walked into the café and took a seat at a table that was close enough to the platform they'd be singing on to be able to see and hear good but not so close that he would notice me right away. I pressed the small red button in the center of the table. Almost immediately, waiter skated up to my table. I ordered a café mocha with extra mocha and a cheese Danish. I had already had some stuff to eat on the plane so I wasn't that hungry. I looked around, taking it in. I knew the old place well, of course. I had performed here a few times, without the knowledge of my family. The owner had heard me singing to myself at JCPenney and offered me the job; a free meal and drinks for every hour long set. Pretty sweet deal, if I do say so myself.

Each table had a small red button in the middle. The customer pushed it if he or she wanted a server to come over. There were maybe fifteen people scattered across the place, not counting the staff.

The staff all had on uniformed outfits – black tee shirts with the café name written across it in white, with their own choice of bottoms, and black and white rollerblades – the bartender being the only exception. She had on a white button up, black suit vest, and fitted black trousers. After looking more closely, I found that the skates the waiters and waitresses wore were probably owned by the wearers and not the establishment. Each pair was slightly different from the next. One boy had on plain black skates with white ties. Another girl had on black skates with white stars painted on. My waiter had on black roller blades with white stripes and laces and faded blue jeans.

The décor was nice. Contrary to the cheery name, the inside was dark – dark color scheme, with just enough light to see what you were eating and read, but not enough to see the details on the wall of the other side of the room. There was a rather large raised platform in the far left corner where the performers did their thing. I noticed that there was no band tonight.

_I guess the group is a cappella. _

A generous space around the platform was left free of tables for those patrons who wanted to dance a little.

My favorite thing about the small place had always been the ambiance. Despite the darkness, the café was…warm. The atmosphere was welcoming and happy, and the staff were all smiling. Not fake, plastered on smiles, but real, true smiles.

I noticed that I recognized a few faces of patrons and staff from the halls of Chelsea but they weren't any of the ones who had given my twin and I trouble so I didn't worry. Besides, even if one of those assholes did show up now, they wouldn't recognize me. And if they did, they wouldn't want to mess with me.

I got my order rather quickly. The coffee was great, and the Danish even better. _Danielle must still be the pâtissier here, _I thought. _She always knows how to make the best stuff._

There was still eighty minutes until my brother's set started, so I let my mind wander.

I wondered how my siblings really were. Sebastian said they were fine but the Andersons were very good at keeping secrets. For the time I was away, the only communication we had with each other were a handful of postcards, letters, and e-mails.

From what Sebastian had told me, my twin seemed to have finally come out of his shell, like I did. My thoughts drifted to the two boys I had met when Sebastian and I went to help my twin move into his room at Dalton, a black boy with a buzz cut and an Asian boy with ever-so-slightly longer hair. _What were there names? Wade and Dylan? No. Will and Derik? No. Wes and Damien? Wes! That was the Asian boy's name! but what about the other kid? It started with a D, I know it did. Daniel? No. David? Yes! That's it! Wes and David! _Wes, I remember, is my brother's roommate while David and he were practically attached at the hip. They were both rather funny, to the point of being crazy, and I took an immediate liking to them.

I remembered pulling them aside after we had gotten all the boxes into my brother's room and Sebastian was helping him unpack them all.

"_Okay, listen up," I told them. "My brother is gay. He will probably tell you that on his own at some point but I just wanted you to know that I'm a black belt in Krav Maga, and skilled in MMA and capoeria, so if you want to retain your ability to walk, I suggest you leave my brother alone. And pass it on; anyone who hurts my brother is gonna get their ass handed to them in itty bitty pieces," I finished with a glare._

_By the time I was done ranting, both boys had raised eyebrows and curious expressions. _

_David spoke first, serious for the first time since we'd met. "From that speech you just made, I gather that his last school gave him a hard time about being gay and stuff. But, on the application forms here, there is a box that asks you mark it if you are cool with having a gay roommate."_

"_Yeah. Both David and I checked that box. That means that we both don't care if he's gay, straight, bi, or transvestite! As long as he doesn't give us any trouble, we won't give him any," Wes finished with an easy shrug._

_I looked at them, shock evident on my face. Slowly, I grinned at the two boys, hugging them both._

"_Thanks, you two. But I meant what I said earlier about passing it on. No one hurts my brother without paying the price."_

_They both laughed._

_Wes said, "You don't have to worry. There is an anti-bullying policy at this school that is strictly reinforced. Trust me, no one will give him a hard time unless they are looking to get expelled."_

_I smiled. "Good." Suddenly thinking of something, I reached into my messenger bag and pulled out a notebook and pen. Tearing out a page and ripping it in half, I wrote my name, e-mail, and cell phone number on them and handed one to each boy. Putting my stuff back into my bag, I said, "That's my contact information. Call or e-mail me if anything is wrong, please? I need to know that my brother is safe here."_

_The boys nodded. Wes grinned. "Does there __**have**__ to be a huge disaster in order for us to call?"_

"_Yeah, we kinda like you. You're okay…if not overly protective," David said with a grin._

_I laughed."No, there does not have to be a huge disaster for you to contact me. You two are alright, too…if not clinically insane."_

Since then, the three of us kept in touch and became pretty good friends.

I snapped out of my memories. Peeking at my watch, I realized that I still had a fair bit of time, so I reached into my bag and pulled out a copy of _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_.

A while later, a voice pulled my gaze from my book.

"Excuse me, may I sit?" a brunet boy asked.

I gestured in a way that said 'go ahead' and watched as he took his seat. The more I looked at him, the more I became convinced that he played for my team. He was attractive, that was for sure. He wore a gray scarf, fitted blue designer jacket with two columns of black buttons, and black skinny jeans that molded to his thighs and ass. He sat with his legs crossed at the knee, hands folded.

"First time here?" I asked the boy. He was looking around and looked as though he liked what he saw.

He looked at me and nodded before smiling sheepishly. "Am I that obvious?"

I chuckled. "Don't worry, I was like that my first time here, too. Pretty awesome, huh?" I smiled at his eager nod. After a moment more of looking around, he picked up the menu. "Just so you know, you have to push the button if you want something."

He blushed and nodded, pressing the button once. "Thanks."

My server, Brad, took a little longer to skate over than when I had first sat down. I looked around and realized why. The place was packed! _Jeez! These guys must be really good to attract a crowd this size!_

After Brad had taken our orders – a latte and cookie for him, another cafe mocha for me – the boy turned to me.

"Thank you for letting me sit here, and for telling me all that stuff."

I shrugged. "Sure. Not like anyone else was gonna sit there. And this place can be hard to figure out without a guide."

He nodded. "So, do you know any of the Warblers?"

My brow furrowed. "The who?"

His brow arched. "The Warblers. The glee club from Dalton Academy for boys. The group performing tonight."

"Ah." A blush dusted my cheeks. I cleared my throat. "Yes, actually, I do. My brother."

"Oh?"

We both thanked Brad as he dropped off our respective drinks. He asked if we wanted anything else. We said no, and he winked at me as he replied, "Just press the button if you need anything else."

I smiled him, picking up my cup. "Will do." My eyes followed his ass as he left. He defiantly wasn't my type, but was certainly nice to look at. My presumption of the sexuality of the boy next to me was solidified as I caught him staring at Brad's ass as well.

"Some piece of eye candy, huh?" I asked, smirking.

The boy shrugged, turning back to me with slightly suspicious and scared eyes, his chin jutting out in a proud way. I rolled my own eyes at him, taking a sip of my drink.

"Look, your sexuality is none of my business but, as far as I'm concerned, the fact that your gay doesn't change anything." I took another sip of my drink as he choked on his.

"The _fact _ that I'm gay? You barley even know me!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, puh-lease, boy! You are gayer than the fourth of July."

The boy glared at me before turning white. He straightened his back. "I understand if you want me to go sit somewhere else but –"

"Whoa, wait, what?" I interrupted, confused. "Dude, relax. I'm not gonna make you leave."

He seemed as confused at my words as I was at his. "But…I mean, aren't you disgusted?"

I quirked a brow. "Well, that'd be kind of hypocritical, now wouldn't it? Do you know anyone performing tonight?" I asked before he had a chance to respond to my comment on my own sexuality.

He looked at me wide-eyed before smiling and going along with the not-so-smooth subject change. "Yes, three of my friends."

"Three, huh? Cool. Do you go to Dalton as well?"

The boy shook his head. "No. I go to a public high school up in Lima."

"McKinley?"

He looked at me suspiciously before nodding.

I smiled. "Get outta here! I'm transferring there!"

The boy's eyes widened and he choked again. I hit his back. "You okay there?"

"Yeah," he said, blushing as he sipped his drink more carefully this time.

"Some coincidence, huh?" I grinned.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Yeah, some coincidence." We both sat in silence for a moment, drinking and, in the boy's case, eating.

He was the one to break the silence. "What are you reading?" He asked, gesturing to my still open book.

"Oh, _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo _by Stieg Larsson. Good book."

The boy frowned, obviously trying – and failing – to read the words on the pages. Finally, he seemed to give up. "That… doesn't look like English."

I chuckled. "That's 'cause it's in Swedish. I'm practicing my language skills."

He blushed as well fell into a slightly awkward silence for a few moments.

"Do you sing?" He blurted out.

I shrugged. "I like to sing but I'm not sure if I'm actually all that good."

"I'm in the glee club at my school – New Directions. You should try out. We could always use some new members."

"I'll think about it."

At that moment, a spotlight shone on the platform, illuminating a dozen boys in matching uniforms. I noticed that both Wes and David were a part of the group but I couldn't spot my brother. An attractive boy with dark, gelled back hair and a charming smile stepped forward from the group.

"Good evening! Now, as most of you know, we are all members of the Dalton Academy Warblers. Tonight we will be singing a rather…diverse selection of songs. We hope you enjoy!"

And with that, they began. Everyone but the boy with the gelled hair – who I now realized was in fact my brother, Blaine Anderson – began the opening chords. Then he started to sing.

**According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.**

_Oh my Prada. Not only is my brother singing, he's singing LEAD! And he sounds fucking AMAZING!_

A smile of joy and pride spread across my face.

**According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,**

I laughed at that.

**can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.**

I looked at my brother, drinking in his appearance. He had changed just as much as I had, thus why I hadn't recognized him at first. He looked good, no longer hiding behind an unruly head of curly brown frizz. His face was happy, excited, the adrenaline of performance starting to take him.

**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.**

Blaine livened the song up even more with facial expressions and little movements for each of the lyrics. I smiled. Blaine was having fun. _Really _having fun. And I hadn't even had to tickle him!

I took one look at the McKinley boy and almost laughed. He was entranced by my brother, openly gawking at him. I didn't blame him.

**According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the boy with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you.**

"Wow."

"Wow, indeed," I smirked.

**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.**

"What's your name again?" the boy asked.

**According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.**

"Wouldn't you like to know," I smirked, turning back to watch my brother's performance.

**Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.**

**I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh- no-.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay.**

I could feel and hear Blaine putting his own emotions in those lines and it gave me chills. It was amazing the sounds that these boys could make with just their voices.

**But according to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.**

Blaine gave a smart-ass smirk and I found myself smirking in return.

**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]**

**According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.**

The final note hung the air. Suddenly, the whole place turned into a cacophony of claps and whistles.

I put my fingers to my lips and whistled a few times in quick succession, watching from the corner of my eye as the boy beside me clapped so hard I thought his hands would turn red.

* * *

The song is According To You by Orianthi.

By the way, did anyone catch the subtle AVPM/AVPS reference? ;)

**Reviews:**

Joie Darya Wasprinct: Thank you! Read on!

-MoonxStar-: Right you are! And speak of the devil…

Emaknz: Thanks so much! Yeah, I got the image in my head one day of one of Blaine's family/friends walking in on him jacking off and I couldn't get it out! (not that I really wanted to…) So, I decided to torture Sebastian. (which I am probably going to do a lot in this fic…Mwahahahaha…)


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the next hour, the Warblers did a number of songs. At around nine thirty, Blaine stepped forward again. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen. This is our last song for the night. Thank you very much, we've had a great time tonight, but don't tune us out just yet!" He winked.

As the opening chords started, I could've sworn that he looked over at my table. But, no way, it must have just been a coincidence. But then he looked back over. And this time he didn't look away.

( **Blaine singing, **David and Wes singing, **All three singing** )

**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
**[What a rush]**  
Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much  
**[Just too much]

I followed his gaze to the boy sitting beside me. I grinned. _So this must be_ _Kurt. _I'd had a nagging suspicion that it was him but I hadn't known for sure. I looked back at Blaine. _I wonder how long they've known each other, if he's singing to him like this?_

**Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know**

I could feel and hear my brother pouring every ounce of emotion he could into his voice for this song. One look at Kurt told me he felt it, too. _Good._

**Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
****Am I**** crazy or falling in love  
****Is it ****really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
****Cause I'm**** tryin, tryin to walk away  
****But I know this crush aint goin ****away****, goin ****away**

**Has it ever crossed you mind  
When were hangin, spending time boy,  
****Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more**

The change of lyric wasn't lost on anyone in the room and I could hear the whispers start to zoom around, though most just sounded curious, not malicious.

**See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
****Something that will last, last forever,**** forever**

I glanced at Kurt again to see he was blushing and drinking his latte, cookie gone.

**Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
****Am I**** crazy or falling in love  
****Is it really just another crush****  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
****Cause I'm ****tryin, tryin to walk away  
****But I know this crush aint goin ****away****, goin ****away**

Why do I keep running from the truth  
**[Why do I keep runnin']  
**All I ever think about is you  
**[All I ever think about]**  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
**[Hypnotized, mesmerized] **  
**And I just got to know**

Do you ever think** [ever think]****  
**When you're all alone **[all alone]****  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
**Am I crazy or falling in love** [crazy]****  
**Is it really just another crush** [another crush]****  
**Do you catch a breath**  
**When I look at you **[yeah]**  
Are you holding back  
**Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
****But I know this crush aint goin ****away****  
this crush ain't goin ****away**

Thunderous applause and compliments galore greeted the Warblers' final number of the evening. Kurt was clapping just as frantically as I, if not more so. They jumped off the platform and started to weave their ways through the crowd. No one moved faster, I couldn't help but notice, then my brother. Blaine had a fixed stare on the boy next to me.

He made his way through and was eventually standing in front of Kurt with his thousand watt smile. The brunet stood and I held back a snicker at the realization that Blaine was just a bit shorter than Kurt.

"Hey," Blaine said, pulling the boy in for a hug. "So what'd you think?" I heard him ask softly.

"I loved it," Kurt replied. I could practically see his blush as he said quietly, "Especially that last one."

"Really? I had hoped you'd like it."

The boys had been holding each other longer than the social norm but I didn't want to interrupt the sweet moment.

Unfortunately, Wes and David had different ideas.

"Awww! Aren't they sweet, Wes?"

"The sweetest, David! I think I may have to see a dentist if I watch for much longer."

"Same."

They both sighed dramatically, leaning against each other and swooning.

Kurt and Blaine pulled away from each other to glare at the two, which only made them burst out laughing.

I laughed as well and shook my head. "You two are just as crazy as I remember."

The four boys looked at me, confusion in their eyes.

"I don't mean to be rude, but do we know you?" Blaine asked, looking as though he recognized me but couldn't figure out from where.

I looked at the table. Taking off my hat and glasses, I spoke. "Ouch, bro, that hurts! I mean, I can kind of understand Sebastian not recognizing me, but you?" I stood and looked into his eyes, grinning like a madman. "My own twin? Harsh."

Blaine's eyes widened to an impossible size. "What – but you – I thought you were – Tracy – Europe –"

"You thought I was still in Europe with Tracy?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, well, that's what you were supposed to think. I wanted to surprise you so I had Sebastian keep it a secret." I grinned wider. "Looks like it worked."

My brother laughed and shook his head, not taking his eyes off me. "Yeah. Geez, you-you look so… different."

I shrugged. "I may have gotten a complete make-over by a pair of red-head female twins."

Blaine's brow arched. "I'm going to have to get details on that later."

I laughed. "That and so much more," I said with a wink. "But for now, can I at least get a hug? I am feeling very contact-deprived," I pouted.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice and nearly tackled me with a hug.

We were still the same height as each other but other than that we looked almost nothing alike. Where my hair was straight, his was still curly, though you could hardly tell due to the pound of gel in his hair. His hair was also lighter in color than mine. He was slightly tanned, and I was pale. He was defiantly male, where as I was still androgynous, my face and lithe physique making me look more feminine than ever. His eyes were also more of a hazel compared to my bright amber ones.

"Wait," Wes frowned. Blaine and I pulled apart to look at him, "so if you're his twin then that means you're-"

"-ALDEN!" Wes and David chorused before they, too, were crushing me with a hug. I heard Blaine laugh again.

"Long time no see! We missed you, buddy!"

"We've had no threats of bodily harm or excruciatingly painful death in months, man! MONTHS!"

I laughed as I managed to wrap an arm around each of them. "Well, I'll just have to fix that then." I school my expression into one of cold fury, my voice echoing the emotion. "If you two don't let me go in the next thirty seconds I'm going to rip off your testicles, deep fry them, and make you eat them for dinner." I grinned as they pulled away and burst into laughter, knowing I was only kidding.

I looked over to see my brother and the boy I thought to be Kurt talking together. They were looking at each other with such obvious affection in their eyes, it made me smile. I was glad to see Blaine happy with someone.

"Hey guys, who's that boy with Blaine?" I asked, just to be sure he was really who I thought he was.

The two grinned. "Ah, that would be Kurt Hummel," Wes said.

"AKA Blaine's new crush," David continued.

"AKA the boy Blaine will never admit to having a crush on."

I frowned. _So they __**aren't **__together yet?_

"At least not to his face."

"But to us he goes on and on about him-"

"-his beautiful eyes-"

"-his beautiful body-"

"- his musical laugh-"

"-his perfectly kissable lips-"

"-his hot ass-"

"-on and on and on-"

"-every frickin' day."

"It's getting kind of annoying to be honest."

"I really just want to lock them up in a closet and refuse to let them out until they are together."

"Or at least until they have sex, whichever comes first."

I laughed. "From what you've told me, that would probably be best course of action, though they'd probably hate you both forever." I sat down, motioning for them to do the same. They sat across from me. Leaning forward, I propped my chin up on my right hand. "So, what else can you tell me about this boy?"

Twenty minutes later, I knew all I ever needed to know and more about Kurt Hummel and my brother – how they had met ("He serenaded him with Teenage Dream? And they aren't together yet? Damn, these boys are thick!"), when they had met ("Only a few weeks ago? Seriously?"), why they had met ("A spy? Okay, that is seriously adorable!"), the 'mentor' role that Blaine is playing for the moment ("Ugh! He's hopeless!" "Which one?" "Both!"), the thousands of songs he had sung about Kurt ("Has he written any himself?" "Several." "Damn, he has fallen _hard_!"), how he sighed nearly every day ("Lovesick, I tell you!") – everything.

Just as David finished telling me about the 'dork in love' look Blaine got on his face whenever he got a text from Kurt, the lovebirds in question walked over and sat down to my left, Kurt immediately next to me, Blaine next to him.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Blaine asked casually.

"The love life of the typical American gay boy."

Wes and David chocked with laughter as I grinned at the confused Blaine and Kurt.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," I said, holding out my right hand. "My name's Alden Anderson, I'm Blaine's twin brother. Nice to meet you."

Kurt smiled, taking my hand. "Kurt Hummel. I'm Blaine's friend. Nice to meet you, too."

**~LTNS-LTNS-LTNS~**

We all conversed for awhile before Kurt popped the question I'd been expecting.

"Are you really Blaine's twin?"

I smiled at Kurt. "Fraternal twin. That's why we don't look alike. We used to look much more similar but I guess people change." I shrugged, looking at my brother.

He mirrored my action.

**~LTNS-LTNS-LTNS~**

It was nearing eleven when Kurt answered what seemed to be a call from his very worried father.

"Hey dad – what? It's eleven already?" He sent a panicked glance at the clock on the far wall. "Oh wow, I'm sorry dad, I didn't – Okay – okay – alright, I'm on my way out now." True to his words, the small boy stood and started to walk away, before thinking of something. He dug around in his pocket and put a twenty on the table. He smiled apologetically at us. 'Sorry, guys. This should cover my cost for the night,' he mouthed before walking off. "Uh-huh – I'm not sure, about an hour maybe? – I know – I know – I'm sorry I…" His voice faded away as he walked out.

I turned to Blaine, a wicked grin on my face. He saw my expression and gulped. Wes and David shared a look and a grin, watching the two of us while munching on some popcorn they had ordered awhile ago.

I lace my fingers together, my chin resting on top of them.

"So?" I asked. "Are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

Blaine stared at the table as a blush started to crawl up his neck. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like hell you don't." He stayed silent, blush creeping up to his cheeks.

After a minute, he sighed. Leaning back, he said, "Fine. Ask away."

I grinned. "Good boy," I teased. "Now, Wes and David have told me all about you and Kurt. The one question they couldn't seem to answer was this; Why the hell haven't you made a move?"

Sighing again, Blaine looked at me. "Kurt is going through a…rough time."

My gaze turned sharp and my hands fell to the table, my head rising. Wes and David seemed to tense right along with me, as if sensing the bad turn the conversation had taken.

"Rough like…Darren rough?" Blaine shook his head and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Thank goodness."

Wes and David shared a look.

'Darren?' Wes mouthed.

David shrugged.

"So, how rough are we talking?" I asked carefully.

"I don't really think it's my place to tell…"

I glared at him. His gaze flickered to Wes and David before settling on me again.

I sighed. Turning to the two boys, I asked, "Do you mind? I get the feeling I should hear this but he's only going to tell me alone."

"Sure," Wes shrugged, getting up.

"Yeah. We'll talk to you later, Alden." David stood as well. "See you on Monday, Blaine."

I smiled at them, nodding, and both boys left.

I turned back to Blaine. "Okay, shoot."

He let out a long breath before beginning. "He's being harassed daily by a jock named Karofsky."

"Harassed like how?"

"Shoved into lockers, getting slushies in the face, intimidation."

"So basically a very tuned down version of what we got?"

He nodded.

"Okay." I looked at him, squinting my eyes slightly. "But you're still holding something back."

Blaine bit his lip, a nervous habit we shared. After a moment, he shook his head. "No."

"Blaine-" I started.

He interrupted me before I could even finish saying his name, his eyes hard. "No, Alden. Kurt trusts me. I am _not_ going to betray that trust, even to my own brother." At my shocked look, is gaze softened a bit. "You remember how hard it was going through this. Feeling like you've got no one outside of your family to turn to. Feeling helpless, unwanted, freakish. Being hated for something you can't even control. Kurt needs someone he can trust. He needs me to be that someone. He doesn't need me going around and blabbing out all his secrets to my twin brother."

We looked at each other, curious amber meeting stubborn hazel. Finally, I smiled.

"Alright."

Blaine looked taken aback. "Alright?"

I nodded, amused at his shock. "Yeah. Alright, I won't make you tell me. But, I still haven't heard an answer to my original question."

"Well, he's having a tough time. What he needs isn't the stress of his first boyfriend. What he needs is someone help and guide him. Someone to talk to when he needs to talk, someone to hug when he needs a hug. Someone he knows will be there, no matter what. Someone to tell him everything will be okay, even when they never know if it really will be…What?"

The question was directed at the grin I was wearing. "Blaine, you're logic is so screwed up. Look, I've told my boyfriend things that I haven't even told you, and probably never will. He helps me out in all sorts of situations and I help him in return. We talk literally every day, and hug every time we see each other. I know that he will be there for me no matter what, and he knows I'll always be there for him. We take comfort in each other every time we talk or we meet."

"You got a boyfriend?" Blaine blurted out, a goofy grin on his face.

I glared at him, a blush rising to my cheeks. "Not the point, Blaine. The point is that everything you just said are things that are true with every good intimate relationship."

He sighed. "I just…I don't think he's ready for something like that."

"He's not ready or you're not ready?" I asked boldly.

My brother laughed without humor. "Blunt as always, I see."

I smiled, knowing better than to try and continue the conversation. "You know it!"

He laughed and shook his head. His gaze rose to meet mine. "So, tell me about this boyfriend of yours."

I rolled my eyes. "Later. For now, I think it's time we get going. We're lucky it's the weekend, 'cause I am gonna keep you up all night with story after story after story."

"I can't wait."

* * *

The song is _Crush_ by David Archuleta

There you have it, folks! Chapter three is up and running! What did you think of the song choice? Good, bad, too cheesy, not cheesy enough? I'm waiting until a bit later to have Blaine sing a song actually written by him.

Anyway, I have decided to take pity on you all and tell you where the AVPM/AVPS reference is in the last chapter. Okay, so in one of the scenes in AVPS, Harry and Dumbledore are talking and Harry asks Dumbledore what he was sorted as. Thinking he meant what he sorted as by the scarf of sexual preference, he replied "Gay as the fourth of July." In the last chapter, Alden told Kurt "You are gayer than the fourth of July." ;)

Reject S.B.A.: Thanks! I am defiantly continuing this, don't worry!

D.H. Knightly: I hope I didn't disappoint! Thanks!

Emaknz: No problem! I love all of you reviewers! As for the AVPM/AVPS reference, see above.

SwiftPaw96: Thanks for the kind review!

kurtXBlaineKlaine: Ha ha! I'll see what I can do! In the mean time, thanks for the review and enjoy the story! Also, I LOVE your name.

raininginseattle: Thanks so much! Don't worry, I may sprinkle my stories with some angst but they ALWAYS have happy endings. Plus, this is a Klaine fic! OF COURSE they'll get together! It's just a matter of where, when, and how…*cackles evilly*

sugarland588275: What about the hat? Thanks!

Rose: Heya, kitten! Thanks for reviewing! You're so sweet! Crush has been stuck in my head for _weeks_!


	4. Chapter 4

As we walked out into the parking lot, I could see two shapes leaning up against Blaine's dark blue Porsche Panamera. I walked in front of him, automatically tensing for a fight. As we got closer, the shapes became more and more familiar. I relaxed, rolling my eyes.

"What the hell are you two still doing here?" I asked, stopping in front of them with my hands on my hips.

Wes and David smiled at me as Wes said, "Well, we didn't really have any plans tonight-"

"and we were afraid we'd get bored-"

"so we called our houses and let them know that we'd be sleeping over your house tonight."

"We hope that's alright," David said, looking like he already knew the answer.

Blaine spoke up. "And what if we already _had _plans?"

David rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Blaine, you only met up a few hours ago. And it's past eleven thirty. Where, pray tell, did you pan to go?"

He came up short and I couldn't hold back a snicker. _I knew there was a reason I kept these two around._

"So you'll be riding with us, then?" Blaine asked, giving up but not sounding too unhappy about it.

I frowned, turning to look at him. "What about their cars?"

"They are back at Dalton," Wes answered.

"The two of them caught a ride with me to get here."

I nodded, grinning as I shouted, "SHOTGUN!"

As I expected, David ducked his head and looked around saying, "WHAT? WHERE?" The three of us laughed at his antics.

The drive home was not filled with talking, as one would expect, but with singing. I plugged my iPod in and turned on my favorite playlist. Blaine and I has around the same taste, although mine was more rock-ish stuff and I wasn't NEARLY as obsessed with Katy Perry, a fact Wes and David were thankful for. The four of us sang along with our favorite songs, belting them out slightly off-key at times, just to draw laughter from the others, dancing as much as we could in the confines of a small car and seatbelts.

By the time we got home it was past midnight. Blaine pulled his car into the garage, pressing the remote that closed the door behind us.

"I'm jealous," I pouted. "You this cool car and all I have is a pedaling bike. The commute each morning is gonna be hell!" I winced thinking about it. In a car, it would take a little under an hour and a half to get to the school. On a bike… I shuttered, resolving myself to beg Sebastian to give me rides to school until I got some sort of motor vehicle of my own.

"Ugh, that _is_ gonna be hell. Good luck with that!" Wes' cheery voice said as we got out.

"I think I might be able to help," came my brother's smug, excited voice.

I turned to him, noting his wide grin. "Blaine, what did you do?"

"You remember last Christmas we sent each other our presents in the mail and went on Skype to see each other's reactions? And I said that I had another gift for you, other than the leather choker, but it couldn't be shipped. I told you you'd have to wait until you got home."

"Yeah, I remember," I smiled fondly.

"Well, I guess now's the time to give you your present."

Looking at him suspiciously, I watched as he walked over to a dark sheet covered object in the nearest corner of the room. Wes and David stood near the car, looking on. Looking straight at me, he pulled the cover off. Slowly, the object was revealed.

My eyes widened to an impossible size.

"N-no way. Is that really a-?"

"A black Triumph Thunderbird 1600," Blaine said proudly.

"HOLY SHIT!" David shouted, rushing forward to check out the motorcycle, Wes not far behind.

I just sort of stared at it for a minute, in absolute shock.

I had always wanted a motorcycle. As soon as I was eligible, I'd even gone through the process of getting my motorcycle license. But if I was honest with myself, I never really expected to be able to get one myself. Sure, my family was rich beyond belief but all of the Anderson children and employees have separate accounts. Each week, a certain amount is added in, depending on who it is. I didn't even try asking my parents for the money. They'd never done me favors in the past, why should they start now?

"Hey," Blaine's slightly worried voice dispelled my thoughts. I tore my eyes away from the motorcycle to see the anxious look on my brother's face. "If you don't want it…I mean, I just sort of remembered that a few years ago you started saying you wanted a motor cycle and then I saw this add in the paper that this bike was for sale since the owner had died and his heir had no real need of it and I thought you'd like it. But if I was wrong we can – oomph!"

I drug Blaine into a tight hug, closing my eyes.

"You ramble when you're nervous," I stated plainly, as though it explained everything.

He chuckled, returning the hug. "And you state the obvious when you're feeling overly emotional," he retorted.

"And as for this," I said, pulling back to walking over and run my hand over the smooth exterior of the bike alongside Wes and David, "the only thing we will be doing with it is riding it! I love it! Seriously, I mean, who wouldn't? Not only is this the _exact_ bike I wanted but it also looks like it's in _incredible_ shape."

Blaine nodded. "The woman I bought it from said that the owner died in a car accident a few days after purchasing it. He'd never gotten a chance to ride it."

I nodded, saddening slightly at the dark past the bike had. _It gives it more character. It's too dark out to ride it right now, but tomorrow…_

"You know I'm going to have to ride around town tomorrow, just to show this off, right?"

Blaine laughed. "I'm counting on it. Anyway, at least now you have a way to get to and from school without Sebastian having to drive three hours each morning."

"You're the best brother ever, Blaine!" I said, drawing him into another hug.

"I'll say," David remarked, looking up at us with wide eyes from where he was kneeling on the floor to further investigate the bike. "Will you adopt me?"

"Me too, please," Wes said, mimicking David's expression.

I laughed, pulling away from Blaine so he could turn and see what had made me laugh. "I was under the impression that you two were already honorary Andersons."

"HOORAY!" they exclaimed, jumping up and fist pumping the air before we all laughed.

I was immensely glad for the three boys as they helped me transport my bags to my room. The house we lived in was more like a mansion or a castle….or a small village… Seriously! The place was huge! You could wander for days and still not run into anyone. To this day I have no idea how Sebastian keeps the place so pristine all by himself and still has time to deal with our silly whims.

My room was on the third floor, right next to Blaine's, our shared bathroom separating the two rooms.

"You know," Wes said as we walked down the hall, "I don't think David or I have ever been in your room, Alden."

"I think you're right," David said, trying to think of a time they had. "We've been in Blaine's plenty of times but we have never seen Alden's."

"Well, you're in for a treat," I said as I threw open the door with a flourish.

My room was in a word, huge. It looked more like a flat than anything else. The walls were dark, navy blue with two black stripes accentuating the bottom border. A plush black carpet cushioned our bare feet. On the main floor there was a black wood drawer chest with silver handles to our left, the door that lead to the closet to the left of it. The door connecting to the shared bathroom was about half way down the right hand wall. A glass coffee table surrounded by a black couch and three loveseats all sat facing a home entertainment system to die for. A small staircase lead up to the second floor, which was about a third of the size of the other floor and housed my sleeping quarters. The bed – covered with grey sheets, a soft, warm black comforter, and black and silver pillows – was big enough that it could probably fit four or five sumo wrestlers comfortably. It faced out towards the rest of the room so I could still see the large flat screen TV from the bed. A sleek black and silver mini fridge sat against one wall. A bedside table sat to the left of my bed. This was also where all my posters were – everything from posters of hot guys to protest signs to Broadway show posters completely covered the three upper floor walls.

"Wow," said David, looking around in wonder.

Wes had the same expression. "This is more of an apartment than a room."

I chuckled. "Trust me, I know."

"So, what do you want to do?" Wes asked as we all set my luggage down at the foot of my bed, collapsing on top of it.

"Well, do you want to watch a movie?" I asked as we sat on my bed. I was on my back, hands under my head as I stared at the ceiling. Blaine sat sideways on the edge of the mattress, facing me, one foot touching the floor, the other up on the bed. Wes and David sat on my other side, David splayed out so his arm was across my stomach and his right foot crossed with Wes's left, Wes sitting against the headboard.

"Or we could just talk. So…" Blaine looked at me expectantly, moving to lie fully on his side and prop his face up on his right palm.

I turned my head to look at him, quirking my eyebrow. "So?"

Blaine smiled. "Is it later yet?"

I laughed, knowing that Wes and David were probably a bit confused. "Of course, you don't want to hear about the epic shopping trips, hot clubs, hotter boys, and wild parties. No, you want to know about my boyfriend. Of course." I sighed dramatically. "I suppose, if you insist, it could now be later."

"I insist."

"He insists," Wes and David chorused.

I turned to them.

"What?" David said defensively, grinning. "I'm curious to see what kind of a hunk managed to snatch you up, little mister picky."

I shook my head, turning it back to the ceiling. I stared up at the stick-on glow-in-the-dark stars that refused to come off.

"What do you want to know?"

"Start with the name," David said.

"Then what he looks like," Blaine requested.

"Then how you met," that was Wes.

I gave a small sigh. "His name is Shane Foster. Ironically, he and his sisters are adopted." Just like in every sappy movie and book out there, it seemed that just talking about him, thinking about him, brought a smile to my face. I closed my eyes to picture him and my smile got bigger. "What he looks like… Bright green eyes. A few stray freckles here and there. Gorgeous hair – it's got this whole multi-color thing going on. It's blond, brown, red, all at the same time, but mostly this golden red color. And it's not even dyed! He's strong, but not overly buff. _Unbelievably_ hot. Perfect, kissable lips. The best ass you've ever seen." I shook my head, opening my eyes in an attempt to steer away from those thoughts for now. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget the whole world isn't attracted to guys." The four of us laughed, knowing I was only half joking.

"It's cool," Wes assured.

"Yeah, we hear that kind of stuff all the time from Blaine. Besides, it's nice to hear that _someone's _love life is going well," David added a bit bitterly.

I gave Blaine a questioning look. Instead of saying it out loud, Blaine signed it, probably so Wes and David wouldn't know what they were saying. 'David's girlfriend just broke up with him last week because he won't have sex with her, he wants to wait until he's sure he's with the right person. Two days later, Wes caught his long-time girlfriend cheating on him with her sister's ex.'

'Geez, your life is sounding more and more like some cheesy soap opera,' I signed back.

Blaine laughed. 'Oh, just wait until you hear about the drama at McKinley. Now _that's _what I call a real-life cheesy soap opera.'

"I'm feeling very left out, Wes," David whined playfully.

"There, there, David," Wes comforted him. "I'm here for you."

Blaine and I laughed and the other two boys couldn't help but do the same.

"So, how did you guys meet?" David asked.

I smiled, remembering the night. "Well, the first time we met, Tracy and I were shopping in Paris…

"_Oh, wow! Al, come look at this! This would look perfect on you!__" Tracy exclaimed in French, dragging me over to a rack of shirts…female shirts. I sighed but allowed myself to be led. Normally, I found it funny that the only time Tracy acted like a normal girl was when shopping. _

_That's when I saw them, and the sight made me stop short. Walking down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street from the store were two girls – red haired twins – and the hottest boy I had __**ever**__ seen. Geez, he was practically a walking gay porn advertisement, especially in those jeans. The three seemed to be engaged in a humorous discussion because just as I looked over, the gorgeous boy threw his head back and laughed, the two girls joining in. _Oh wow, _was all I could think._

_Of course, then Tracy yanked my hand again and made me lose sight of them. Bitch. _

"I never thought I'd see him again, you know?" I shrugged before grinning. "But fate had a bit of a different plan for me, it seems. The next time I saw him was later that day, or really that night, at the movies. Tracy was bored so she dragged me there, even though I really should have been finishing up my school work…

"_What is it you are making me see?__" I asked, a bit miffed. We were standing inside the theater looking at the movie posters. _

"_Hell if I know!__"_

_I laughed. "__Okay, fine. While you pick a movie, I'm going to go get some air. Be right back.__"_

"_Yeah, sure__," Tracy said, waving me off._

_I went out front and leaned against the cool brick wall, letting out a long sigh. I closed my eyes, and supported myself against the wall feeling the tiredness starting to seep in again. _

"_Are you okay?__" a strangers voice asked in poorly enunciated French._

_I opened my eyes to see none other than the hottie himself. My mouth opened and eyes widened a little before I realized how stupid I must look._

"_Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, though," I replied lamely. _

_The boy seemed relieved. "So you are American. I kind of thought so but I wasn't sure. I'm glad. I only really know very, very basic French," the boy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "And even then people here still have some trouble understanding me."_

"_Well, your enunciation is off, and that can be key in a foreign language. And that just sounded uber-bitchy, didn't it?" _

"_No!" the boy said fervently. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Uh, I mean, no. Trust me, I have two older sisters, I would tell you if you were being bitchy."_

_I smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little cranky 'cause I haven't gotten much sleep the past few days."_

"_Why not?" For some reason, he actually seemed genuinely interested. _

"_Studying is a bitch," I stated simply._

_The boy in front of me laughed, and the sound was beautiful, musical. He got those little wrinkles on the sides of his now-closed eyes and those perfect lips were stretched wide over those perfect teeth. I decided then and there that I would make him laugh if we ever met up again._

"_I know how that is," he replied with an easy smirk._

"_Al! Come on, I picked a real good one!" Tracy said, walking up with a huge smile on her face._

"_It had better not be another chick flick!" I retorted._

"_Oh, you know you love 'em," Tracy said, punching my arm._

_I laughed, knowing that her words were true. I turned back to the boy, who was smiling as well, recognizing another American in this foreign country, although, there was something else, too. He seemed…sad? Angry? Well, whatever it was, it was gone as quick as it came._

"_Alright. Well I'll, uh, I'll see you later," he said, starting to back up._

_My hand shot out to grab his before I could realize what I was doing. I thought fast, turning to Tracy and asking, "You got a pen?"_

_She quirked a brow. "Just who the hell do you think you're talking to?" She asked, fishing one out of her purse and handing it to me. _

_I rolled my eyes with a smile and turned back to the boy. Lifting the hand I was still holding, I wrote my cell number on the back of it. _

"_That's my number," I stated. "Call me or text me or whatever. If you want to, I mean." I tried to shrug nonchalantly, cursing myself as I blushed when our eyes met. Captivating green and bright amber held each other for a long time, unwilling to let go. _

"_Will do," he said quietly. Oh my Prada, that voice alone was starting to get me in the mood. His looks weren't exactly helping things either._

_I looked away, blushing like mad. This time it was me who started to back away. _

"_Wait!" He said, stepping forward. I obeyed without thinking. "What's your name?"_

_I blushed. I can't believe I forgot to tell him my name! "Alden Anderson. What about you?"_

"_Shane. Shane Foster."_

_I watched as he walked away until I could no longer pick him out in the crowd. I turned back to Tracy's smirking face. I opened my mouth to say something when my phone starting vibrating in my pocket. It was a number I didn't know and I fiercely shoved aside my hope that it might be Shane. There's no way it'd be him._

"_Bonjour!__" I greeted the mystery caller._

"_Hey," came a boy's voice. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a phony number or anything. This is Alden Anderson, right?"_

_I smiled at the teasing tone, returning it as I said, "That depends. Is this Shane Foster?"_

"Wait a minute," Wes interrupted. "He called you not even five minute after walking away? Geez! I don't know whether I find that sweet or creepy."

"Sweet," My brother and I replied at the same time.

I turned to Blaine with a raised eyebrow. He blushed. "I may have done the same thing last week. Oh, shut up you two," he said to a snickering Wes and David.

I turned to them, brow raised. "Kurt?"

"Kurt," they nodded.

"Traitors," I heard Blaine mumble under his breath.

* * *

There you have it, folks! I tried to make it a bit longer than the others in an effort to appease the mob outside my door. Sorry it took so long but school is an utter bitch and I have some things going on in my person life that are sort of making me depressed, so updates will be kinda slow. Don't worry, though! I am NOT abandoning this story! I have tons of ideas for it!

**EVERYONE, I NEED YOUR HELP WITH THE FOLLOWING**

First: I have been toying with the idea of Wes and David either getting with each other or getting together with some random Fem!OCs. Which would you like to see? I have set up a poll for this issue on my profile so please go and vote!

Second: I would like you to tell me some songs that you would like to hear people sing. Just so you know, Alden, Shane, Shane's sisters, and all of New Directions and the Warblers (obviously) can sing for the purpose of this fic.

**Reviews:**

Emaknz: Ha ha! I am the master of subtlety!... yeah, not really. I'm actually extremely blunt most of the time.

mdemmanatee: Here you are!

Reject S.A.B.: Cool! I hope it made the experience more enjoyable!

JeanBoulet: Thank you, Jean! I have trouble keeping them IC sometimes but I try my best!

: First off, I LOVE your name! It's totally awesome! Second, thanks so much! As for where I get my inspiration, the voices in my heads are telling me I shouldn't tell. Darren will be explained in good time. Alden rocks Blaine's love life in multiple ways but at the moment mostly he is just pushing him to at least make a move. As for some Klaine sex, it will not be for a few chapters yet. TT-TT Sorry!

SwiftPaw96: No problem! Did you like Shane?

JasonDragon64: Trust me, I am more dirty minded than you will ever be. As for a threesome…that's an interesting idea I'll think on it. Thank you so much!

Jasmin-Rose-Melati: Thanks! Don't squeal too much, you won't be able to sing along with the characters! Or maybe it's just me who does that….O-O

Supermegafoxyawesomehot7: Thanks! Btw, your name is TOTALLY AWESOME!

snowy-naru08: Don't worry, I'm planning on it!

raininginseattle: Thanks! I love him too! ^-^

bionsena: Thanks! I will defiantly try!

klaine4life: Here you go! I hate to see my readers suffer!


	5. Chapter 5

I knew it was still dark outside when I woke up even with the blinds drawn tight over the only window in my room. I looked around for my clock. Six forty-three am. Damn Tracy and her damn go-to-sleep-ultra-late-and-then-wake-up-at-ungodly-hours schedule, which she of course just _had _to adapt me to. Ugh.

I rolled out of bed in my loose grey sweat pants and thin, holey, white long-sleeved shirt, knowing that I wouldn't be getting back to sleep. Looking back onto the bed, I snickered quietly. I searched for my camera. When I found it, I quickly snapped several shots of the sight before me.

Blaine was in the middle on his back, his navy silk pajama bottoms low on his hips. Wes was to his left on his stomach, positioned so his foot was between Blaine's ankles, and one of his long arms slung over Blaine's bare torso, hand just barely touching David's elbow. David was to Blaine's right, on his back with one arm up over his head, the other also over his torso, causing his red tee to ride up, his mouth open but silent. Both Wes and David were similarly dressed in black sweat pants they had borrowed from Blaine, David also wearing a tee-shirt, Wes and Blaine choosing to go shirtless.

_Heh heh heh…blackmail, here I come!_

Admittedly a bit paranoid, I immediately booted up my laptop and downloaded the pictures onto the desktop and two flash drives before erasing the evidence from the camera. When that was done, I re-hid the two flash drives. I printed four copies of each of the pictures out, running down a few halls to laminate them, and taping copies to the bathroom mirror and on the insides of the doors leading into the bathroom, adding another set to the side of the door that faced the inside of Blaine's room. I examined my handiwork with prankster pride.

_Oh, I am never going to let them forget this._

Inner prankster temporarily sedated, I looked behind me one last time to make sure they were all still sleeping. Satisfied that they wouldn't be waking up any time soon, I searched in my messenger bag and pulled out my iPod. I left my room quietly and moved to a room a little ways down the hall.

The exercise room had a multitude of different equipment; from dumbbells to a bench press to punching bags to treadmills. There were also a bunch of things stored in the many closets. Selecting **My Workout Playlist**, I placed my iPod on the dock and hit play. As the first slow, soothing rhythm began, I looked around the room, a sigh escaping my mouth. Despite having grown up here, I couldn't bring myself to call it my home. I had felt more at home in Shane's arms than I ever had here. I shook my head to clear it.

With that, I began stretching. Just the basics at first; pushups, sit-ups, crunches, etc. Then, I got into more intricate stuff. By then end of the first few songs, I was sufficiently warmed up and loose.

As the first beats of a techno song began, I did a few flips and landed right in front of one of the punching bags. I hit it with a swift right hook, then a kick. I beat the bag with vigor, my thoughts fueling my muscles. _Guess I'm going to have to say hi to the parental guardians again. _Kick. _Ugh. _Punch._ Why did I even come back? _Punch punch punch. _Oh yea, Blaine and Kassie. _Kick. _Had to make sure they were okay. _Kick. _I haven't gotten to see Kassie yet. Blaine looks like he's – _Punch – _doing well. That Kurt kid. _Kick. _He seems pretty cool. I should probably_ – Punch – _get to know him better. _Kick. _He goes to McKinley, too. _Hit. _Wonder if we'll be in any of the same classes. _Punch. _Shoot, I forgot to ask what year he's in. _Jump, kick. Punch. _He seemed like he was around my age, at least. _Punch. _Guess I'll find out Monday._ Punch punch punch, kick.

About an hour later, I grabbed my iPod and went back to my room, throwing my iPod onto the couch and immediately hopping into the shower. I turned the water on hot as it could go, loving the feel of the near-scolding water droplets hitting my skin.

Feeling nice and fresh, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back into my room to find the Three Stooges were _still _asleep. I rolled my eyes. _Lazy asses, _I thought, a bit jealous that they could actually sleep for so long.

I dragged one of my giant suitcases into my closet and, laying it down on the floor, zipped it open. The next hour was spent sorting and hanging my clothes and shoes.

As I was close to fully emptying the bag, I noticed a piece that shouldn't be there. I picked it up and examined it. It was a simple black long sleeved shirt that was a few sizes too big to be mine. Like an epiphany, a memory snatched my focus away.

_I woke with nothing but my boxers on, pretty much on top of my boyfriend, who was equally undressed._

_Shane was up, I knew. His heart beat – which I could hear due to the fact that my head was pressed up against his chest – had changed slightly, which was what had awoken me. But I didn't want to get up. Not today. Not on the day that Shane was going to fly back to Colorado. Our time together had been too amazing, too precious to come to an end just like that._

_But everything good must come to an end, a fact I was well aware of. With a heavy heart, I lifted my head to look at his face. One last time, I memorized the planes of his beautiful face, tracing them with my eyes. I leaned up to kiss up his jaw, hovering over him when I reached his mouth. _

"_Morning," I whispered._

_Lids opened to reveal startling green eyes, the closeness allowing me to see the small flecks of gold in them. "How'd you know I was up?" asked a voice, deeper and rougher than usual due to drowsiness. _

"_You're heart beat," I replied softly, putting my right hand over his heart._

_He chuckled and my body soaked up the vibrations like a sponge. Shane lifted his head to place a chastise kiss on my lips. "You're amazing," he mumbled, moving in for another kiss._

_I gave a small smile. Internally, I was mulling over the fact that Shane would always be able to make me smile, even on my worst days. "I try," I murmured cheekily. I leaned in for another kiss, letting this one drag on. It was sweet and tender and gentle and perfect. _

_Just as the kiss started getting heated, Shane broke the kiss, causing me to whimper. He sat up so his back was against the headboard and pulled me so I was sitting in his lap, both my legs bent over his lap to his right side. I closed my eyes and put my head in the crook of his neck and he in turn wrapped his strong arms around me. I loved it when those arms were around me. They made me feel safe. Like no matter what happens, everything will work out fine. I breathed in deep, basking in the wonderful scent of musk, spice, and warm apples. As my boyfriend started to draw random patterns with the pads of his fingers on my bare back, I sighed contentedly and wished this moment would never end. _

"_What is it?" Shane asked._

"_I just," I sighed, "don't want this moment to end, you know?"_

_The red head nodded. "Yeah, I know." A moment of heavy silence passed between us. Slowly, Shane's right hand moved around to touch my chest. His fingers traced the scar on the left side of my chest. _

_My eyes flew open to see his were focused on my chest. "Shane?" That got his attention. His worried eyes met mine. "I will tell you. Someday. Just not today. I'm sorry."_

_Shane shook his head. "No, don't ever be sorry with me. I understand, really I do. I promise you, I will never, __**ever**__, make you do __**anything **__you say you don't want to." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I noticed you never asked about my own scars." _

_I couldn't stop the shiver that ran threw me at the thought of the long, pink scars littering the young man's back along with a few small, circular burns on his shoulders. "I know you will tell me when you are ready. And I understand and respect that. All I ask is that you do the same for me."_

_Shane nodded, "Alright. I understand." We fell silent for a while, just touching each other. There was nothing sexual about the way we were touching, but somehow it managed to seem so __**intimate **__it was almost frightening. Shane was the first to break the silence. "Alden?"_

_I lifted my head and was about to ask 'What is it?' when Shane's lips pressed against mine, silencing me. This time, there was no tenderness, only heat. Only want. Only need. Shane's tongue begged entrance to my mouth, and I willingly gave it. God, I loved kissing Shane. I loved the way his taste would stay in my mouth for days on end, loved the way his tongue seemed to know just what to do to drive me wild. I was getting seriously turned on but just the thought of what today meant for Shane and I was enough to make me deflate in more ways than one. After a moment, the kisses became softer, sweeter. Finally, he pulled back all together. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment before he whispered, "I love you."_

_My eyes widened. Love? He was in love? With me? Was I in love with him? Could this really be love – real, true love – if I didn't even know if I was in love or not? Weren't we a little young to fall in love? Without thinking, my mouth moved to automatically return the sentiment. "I-"_

_But Shane cut me off with a finger on my mouth. "Don't. I don't want you to say it just because I said it. I don't want you to say it because I'm leaving. When you say it, I want it to be because it's true. And if you were to say it right now, I know it wouldn't be the truth. Not yet."_

_I looked at Shane and it was as though I was seeing him for the first time. This boy – no – this young man was not only handing me his heart, but also telling me that I could take as much time as I needed to figure out my own emotions. And if I was being honest with myself, I would need that time to sort myself out. _

_My eyes welled up and I ducked my head back into the crook of his neck to hide them. "Thank you," I whispered. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."_

_He was about to reply when the shrill sound of his phone ringing broke the atmosphere. The younger man swore under his breath and reached over to snatch the retched device off the bedside table. _

"_Hello? Cylvie?" His hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Yeah. Yeah, I know. Uh-huh. Alright. Fine. Bye." He flipped the phone closed and threw it to the end of the bed._

_I looked up at him. "You have to go, don't you?"_

_Shane looked at me with regret in his eyes. "Yeah. I have a plane to catch and I have to be at the airport soon or I'll miss it. I wish I didn't have to, though. I don't want to go."_

_I shifted myself so I was straddling him before pulling him in for a hug, my arms wrapping around his neck as he did the same around my waist. I buried my face in his hair, breathing in his scent one last time before saying, "I don't want you to go either. But neither of us have a choice. I have to stay with Tracy and you have to go with your family."_

_The younger man sighed. "I know, I just…I just wish it didn't have to be like this."_

_I nodded my agreement._

"_We'll figure it out though. Hey," Shane made me pull back and put his hand on my cheek, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "I don't care what other people say about long distance relationships, we __**will**__ make it work. I can't lose you. I've only just found you."_

_I smiled a watery smile and nodded. "Yeah, we'll make it work. I know we will."_

_We caught each other's eyes many a time as we dressed, occasionally pausing to peck the other's cheek or lips when we were close enough. Then, all was said and done, and it was time._

_Shane stood in front of the closed door in a grey non-zip hoodie, old blue jeans, and sleep tousled hair. He looked at me a moment before his hand came up to cup my cheek, an action both of us had become quite fond of during our relationship. Not unlike a cat wanting to be pet, I unconsciously pushed against the hand, my own hand reaching up to rest on his on my face. I took hold of his hand and moved it away from my face. Shifting the hands so our palms were together, our fingers the same, I couldn't help but notice how much larger his hands were compared to mine. It wasn't just our hands either. He was taller than me (but only by a little) and his shoulders slightly broader. To top it off, he even had the most PERFECT body – toned and defined, but not overly so, just enough to say that he enjoyed physical activity. He was gorgeous. And for some unfathomable reason, this gorgeous, loving creature had chosen me. I felt the hand on mine shift so our fingers were now intertwined. I transferred my gaze to his eyes to find they were on me. I blushed slightly, not yet used to such scrutiny. Without warning, Shane dipped his head to kiss me one last time, deep and loving and so damn emotional that I couldn't stifle the strangled sob that made its way up my throat. _

_All too soon, the red head pulled back reluctantly. "I have to go."_

"_I know," I replied, desperately trying not to cry in front of him. The last thing I wanted to do was have him worry about me. "It's alright. I'll be okay."_

"_Hopefully, I will be, too. Let's face it, my sisters will never let me live it down if I break down on the plane." Shane said, attempting to lighten the mood. _

_I gave him a smile, wanting to trouble him as little as possible._

_Shane kissed my fore head, quick and soft, before opening the door, stepping out and shutting it. Almost immediately, my legs gave out and I found myself sitting on my legs on the floor, my hands bracing me. That soft sound of the door closing remained in my ears for what seemed like hours after he had left, and my eyes stung with unshed tears as I stared unseeingly at the carpet. Eventually, I gathered enough strength to get up and sit on the edge of the bed that over looked the window with a beautiful view of Paris and the Eiffel Tower. _

"_God, I'm so pathetic," I moaned, dropping my head into my hands._

_That's when I spotted it. A long black piece of fabric was sticking out from underneath the bed. I bent down and picked it up. Sitting back down on the bed, I examined the dark cloth. It was a simple, black long sleeved shirt, one that I recognized right away as being Shane's. I remembered Shane grumbling something about not being about to find his shirt earlier._

_I pressed the fabric to my nose, Shane's smell bringing tears to my eyes. This time, I didn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks and onto the fabric of the shirt. _

Pressing the fabric to nose, I was pleasantly surprised to find Shane's smell was still as strong as ever. This time when I smelled it, the scent brought a smile to my face instead of tears.

Shane was right, we had been able to make it work. Obviously, the physical asset was non-existent. Yet, in some ways I felt that it was a good thing. The fact that we had been able to last the past few months on only phone calls and Skype meetings reassured me that our relationship wasn't purely physical. Sure, I fucking missed the sexual aspect of our relationship and I would give anything to be back in Shane's arms again. But the fact that our bond hadn't wavered in the least in its absence gave me a good amount of hope for our future.

It also helped me figure something else out – I am officially desperately in love with Shane Foster.

Somehow, though, it didn't seem right to not tell him that to his face. So, come Christmas break, I planned to beg my parents to get me a plane ticket to Colorado, pride be damned. Then I would show up and surprise Shane and confess my love to him. _Until then, all I can do is hope his feelings for me haven't changed._

I looked around and found an empty old shoe box. I folded the shirt and carefully placed it inside before placing the box on the shelf above the racks of clothing.

When I was done, I stood back to admire my nearly full walk-in closet. Next, I picked out some faded gray jeans, a white tank top that had black paint splatters on it, and black work boots and pulled them on. I checked myself in the mirror before going down stairs and into the kitchen.

_Hmmm, what to make? _I asked myself as I put on the white apron that hung on a hook next to the no-door entryway. It was spattered with old food and brownie batter and something that may have been food dye. It was a well-loved Anderson family relic which our mother's grandparents had entrusted Blaine and I with on our thirteenth birthday as a congrats present for officially becoming teenagers. Of course, I never allowed Blaine to use it seeing as how he managed to burn water if left to his own devices.

After a while of shifting through the cabinets and fridge to see what I had to work with, I finally decided on crepes, chocolate chip pancakes, fruit, and scrambled eggs.

As I was stirring the batter for the pancakes, I heard something drop to the ground a few feet behind me. In one fluid motion I placed the bowl down on the counter and spun around, wooden spoon in hand.

There stood a young teenage girl with curly blond tresses of hair that fell almost to her mid-back. Her eyes were blue and wide, framed by long lashes. The nightgown she was wearing was white and simple, yet elegant. All and all, she was very pretty, even with her eyes impossibly wide and her mouth hanging open in shock. A sketch book was lying on the floor at her feet, which I guessed was the thing I'd heard drop.

I hid my smile and waved my spoon at her, free hand on my hip. "Didn't your mother teach you to knock before you enter a room?"

My little joke seemed to snap the young girl out of her trance because the next thing I knew, I was on the floor with a lapful of Kassie. I laughed and hugged her as the girl attempted to squeeze the life out of me. She got off me after a few minutes and, a big smile across her face, proceeded to start signing so fast I could barley read what she said.

'Oh my God, Alden! You are home! Welcome back! But I am kind of confused. I thought you were supposed to be in Europe until Christmas break.'

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," I said aloud, standing up and brushing myself off. "I just decided to come home early, that's all. I missed you guys too much."

Kassie's expression melted. She took the hand I offered and I helped her get up before she pulled me down for another hug, thankfully not knocking me over this time.

The young girl pulled away to sign, 'I assume you are making breakfast.'

"Yep, I am."

'Want any help?'

I thought about it. The fruit was already sliced and the eggs, pancakes, and crepes were all just waiting to be put in their pans. I shook my head. "No, I think I'm good. Thanks, though, Little One," I said, reaching out to ruffle her hair playfully.

She mock-glared at me and batted my hand away. 'Well, just so you know, mom and dad are on business trips, so you do not need to make any for them.'

I frowned. "Business trips, huh? Any idea when they'll be back?"

'I asked Sebastian but he said neither of them knew for sure.'

I nodded, making a mental note to ask Sebastian myself when I saw him next. "Alright. Well, tell you what. If you want to help, go amuse yourself for awhile. Then, in about a half hour, go up to my room and wake up the Three Stooges."

Kassie smiled at my nickname for the three. 'Sure. Text me if you need anything else.'

"Sure thing," I called as she walked out, probably to watch some TV.

* * *

**AN: **HOLY HIUHUYVHBBI IT HAS BEEN_** ALMOST TWO FUCKING MONTHS**_ SINCE I'VE UPDATED! I was actually planning on posting this last week (February break) but I went to visit my girlfriend in Colorado and didn't have any time to finish it. Then, I got sick thanks to two four hour plane rides and my very sick girlfriend's sister and have been sick since Saturday. Just so you know. Also, because I was sick, I missed an ENTIRE week of school. FML

Anyway, enough of me ranting! You guys are the best, seriously! I am getting more e-mail notices telling me that people have favorite-d /subscribed to my story almost every day! I seriously LOVE you guys! Also, thank you to all of you who reviewed, gave song suggestions, and voted on my pole! Speaking of, right now the tally is yes to getting together. However, because the vote is so close (7 yes, 6 no) I am going to leave the poll up for a while longer. If you have not already voted/given up on me completely, _please_ go vote on your opinion.

The request for song suggestions is still strong. I strongly urge you with my mystical mind powers to request songs that you would like ANYONE to sing. (Well, except for Kassie) And I mean ANYONE (but Kassie). (this includes Shane, Shane's family, Tracy, Alden, Blaine, Kurt, Warblers, ND, etc.)

I would like to know what you guys thought about the Shalden scene. (Shalden? Shaden? Alane? Oh, whatever.) I get the feeling that I overdid it but when I was writing it, that's how the scene played out in my mind. Please, I want you opinions on if it was too much, or maybe too little, or not emotional enough, or too emotional, or WHATEVER!

And finally, What did you guys think of Kassie?

Phew, that was a lot of talking/question asking. And now it's time for…

**Reviews:**

SwiftPaw96: Hmmm, I'm thinking I like Wavid. Isn't Das a German word? LOL

JasonDragon64: *holds hands up in surrender* okay, okay, you win. I'm only a 14 year old bisexual girl so you win by a long shot. I am especially looking forward to hearing your thoughts/criticism on this chapter. As for the songs, I liked them and will probably use most of them at some point. Thanks!

R: Thanks! Will do!

Mai Kugarashi: Thanks!

Gussie: Well, the poll on my profile is still up if you haven't voted yet. Aww, you're too sweet. Also, AVPM/AVPS FOR THE WIN! *coughs*

Reject S.B.A: I totally agree. As for group sex, I haven't tried that yet and my motto with anything sexual is "don't knock it 'till you try it"! Thanks for the suggestion, but I'm afraid I could find it. It would be great if you could send me the link, please.

Jasmin-Rose-Melati: I will keep that in mind, thank you. LOL, so do I. Actually, I think I want Shane more. There's just something about red-heads… *drools* I agree, I love motorcycles. I remember I once stumbled upon this photo of a young (early twenties, maybe) red haired guy in leather leaning up against this awesome motorcycle and I was like WANT! LOL

Supermegafoxyawesomehot7: Oh my gosh, thank you! Can you point me to the other Blaine sibling fics? I've only found one.

Salamander Starfish: Thanks! Also, the song suggestion was phenomenal! I had never even heard of that songs before but it is PERFECT! Thank you!

Rose: Ha ha, thanks kitten. Also, you should really just get an account already!

EClairedeLoon: LOL, all I could think of when I read your comment was the song Touch-A Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me from Rocky Horror Picture Show. LOL

Weaver of the Words: Yes, yes it does. *sighs* I think I mentioned it in this chapter that Shane is from Colorado. Blaine will defiantly be protective of him, due to some stuff in their pasts. However, he won't be too much of a pest…if we're lucky. Yes, Alden will stand up to them. In fact, he will kick ass. *grins evilly* I love my kiss ass gay boy OC. As for the situation, well you'll have to wait and see.

Emaknz: Thanks!

Snowy-naru08: Lol, yep! ;)

OhhhSkyler: I do love that song. 3 Although, I don't think I know any others of his. TT-TT

Bionsena: Thank you for your opinions, and I will be sure to keep them in mind!

Angelrks: Thanks! LOL, I could completely picture that! *cringes* Can't. Resist. Kurt-like. Begging face.

RedvinesWhatheHellCan'tTheyDo: I agree, PWP is awesome but sometimes I like something with a bit more…well, more! I'm glad I've been doing good so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it! I am defiantly planning on doing Not Alone at some point. (: It's sort of a requirement in my mind. LOL. That sucks. A lot. If you want to you can e-mail/PM me to rant about it some more. Sometimes it just helps to get it all out so I'm here if you need me to be.

Rjcurylo: Thanks! I was worried that some people would find my tendency to use minute details in my stories annoying. Also, is it embarrassing that I had to look up the word juxtaposition in the dictionary? LOL

AincWiz123: LOL, someone had too much coffee this morning. Thanks!

Lolasatsuma: Yeah, I was really disappointed when the show portrayed them as all serious and stuff. This is how I pictured them. Also, if you like them being silly you should go onto Live Journal and find the user infraredphaeton. She/he/it has some fics up that have a GREAT take on Dalton called the SPAH verse. It's sort of my head-cannon now. Oh God, now I totally HAVE to make Al say that at some point! I can see it now… *daydreams*

Thank you all so much, and I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment!


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend passed quicker than I might have liked.

Saturday I spent playing video games with the Three Stooges and pigging out on chips and pizza while Sebastian took Kassie and a friend of hers out. Shane called me in the middle of a snack break and I ended up having to chase Wes around after he stole my phone and started talking to Shane whilst running. I gave him a good sized bruise on his arm and leg before finally getting the phone back. Of course, Shane thought the whole thing was hilarious, as did my brother and his friends. Wes and David had to leave after dinner but Blaine continued to whoop my ass at Guitar Hero despite their absence. Naturally, I turned that around when we played Dance Dance Revolution later on.

Sunday, Kassie, Blaine, and I had a little welcome home party for me by pigging out on sweets and watching all the Harry Potter movies. Again. Kassie isn't nearly as obsessed with it as Blaine and I are but she still loves to watch them with us, if only to see our impromptu spell battles over which male is the most attractive and hear us quote nearly every line word-for-word.

It was on Sunday afternoon that I realized it wasn't by accident that I hadn't seen Phee yet. She had been avoiding me. Or, rather, giving me the cold shoulder. About half way through the marathon, I managed to suck up to the small cat enough to get to to let me pet her without being scratched. Giving her a full can of tuna for dinner earned me her full forgiveness, thank goodness. I love Phee, she's my best friend. I tell her everything, and the creepy-in-an-awesome-way thing is that I'm pretty sure she understands me. I know that I, for the most part, understand the points that she tries to get across to me.

Then, it was Monday.

I put together an outfit the night before so I wouldn't have to worry about getting up too early. Which turned out to be a good thing considering it took me nearly an hour to pick one out. Finally, with a little help from Kassie (Blaine is _helpless_ when it comes to fashion), I settled on dark wash skinny jeans, a black and white and zebra striped tank top, black ankle boots decorated with buckles, and a black leather jacket with a diagonal zipper that fit just right.

It was a good thing I got up early on my own anyway especially since I had to leave the house by six thirty to get there on time.

I drew quite a few stares as I parked my Thunderbird but I ignored them as usual. I removed my plain black helmet and shook out my hair, trying to eliminate any traces of hat hair I might have gained. I took a look around the parking lot but spotted no familiar faces, only curious eyes. With a sigh, I heaved myself off my bike and walked across the lot and into the school, feeling almost like I was on some sort of runway from all the attention I was getting. I reached into my bag and pulled out some papers – my schedule and locker assignment.

As I walked down the halls, I finally spotted a familiar face. Kurt stood at what I assumed to be his locker gathering his books. With a sly grin on my face, I walked up behind him and put both hands over his eyes, causing him to stiffen and suck in a breath.

I rose up on my tiptoes to get as close to his ear as I could. "Guess who?"

He relaxed at the sound of my voice before spinning around, a smile on his face. "Alden!"

I pouted, my hands on my hips. "That's cheating! You're supposed to guess _before_ you turn around!"

Kurt laughed and I dropped the façade to grin at him. "So you really have transferred here," Kurt remarked as he went back to gathering his books.

"What, did you think I was lying the other day?" I asked, nudging him with my shoulder a bit.

"Well, no, but you're going to wish you were."

I noticed the way he seemed to grow warier as a pack of large boys in red letterman jackets passed by. "That bad, huh?"

"It is for people like us," He said, peeking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

I nodded, searching my head for a way to lighten the mood. Then, I spotted the inside of his locker door. A grin spread across my face. "Am I hallucinating or is that a school picture of my brother in your locker?"

SLAM!

Kurt swung the locker closed so fast it blurred, his face tomato red. "You are most defiantly hallucinating."

"I am most defiantly _NOT_. I couldn't even get him to give _me _one of those! Where did you get it?"

The pale boy's blush deepened as he mumbled something, looking at the floor.

I raised a brow. "What was that?"

Kurt seemed to gather his strength before he looked me straight in the eye, his face red. "I got it off Facebook. There, happy?"

I grinned. "Yes, very much so, thanks. Hey, would you mind helping me find my locker?" I asked, taking pity on the boy.

"Sure," The brunet replied, obviously eager to get away from the topic of my brother's picture. "What's the number?"

I showed him the number on the paper and he gave me an 'are you serious?' look.

"What?" I asked.

He merely pointed at the locker I had been leaning against with a smile. I read its number and realized that it matched the one on the paper.

"Oh," I said with a blush, opening my new locker.

"So what's with the helmet?" Kurt asked as I placed the object in question on the shelf. "Going for the Harley Davidson look this year?"

I smirked, taking the books I didn't need yet out of my bag and placing them in my locker. _He has a sense of humor, good. _"Something like that. Blaine got me a new motorcycle as a welcome back present."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "He got you a _motorcycle_?"

"Yep." I closed the locker door and leaned my back against it, turning my head to look at Kurt. "It's pretty awesome, too. Want to take a ride with me sometime?"

"_No_, thank you," the petit boy replied. "I think I'll stick to four wheels."

Laughing, I shrugged, "Suit yourself." The bell rang, sending the halls into a flurry of kids trying to get to class on time. "Hey, I've got History first. Think you can point me in the right direction?"

"I can do you one better. I'm heading there right now."

I followed Kurt to a small classroom filled with desks and maps of countries taped to the walls.

Kurt sat next to a black girl dressed in stylish, bright colored clothing while I took the seat behind him.

"Hey, Mercedes," He greeted. "Mercedes, this is Alden. Alden, meet Mercedes."

We shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Mercedes. Cool name, by the way."

"Thanks. I'm just gonna call you Al, if that's okay."

I shrugged. "Sure. People have certainly called me a lot worse without my permission."

Mercedes frowned. "Why?"

"I'm gay," I replied as though it explained everything. The sad part is, it did.

The girl nodded, ignoring all the stares my declaration had earned us, a sadness – but not pity – in her eyes. I liked this girl already.

"Alden's trying out for Glee club," Kurt stated.

Mercedes seemed cheered by that news. "Can you sing?"

"Can you?" I countered sassily.

"Oh, bring it, white boy," Mercedes retorted with a teasing smile.

"Oh, it is _brung_." The three of us laughed.

Then the teacher started class, so we hushed up.

The day passed quickly and, surprisingly, absent of bully confrontation. Besides History, Kurt was in my French class and Mercedes was also in my English and Math classes. I was alone for Gym, Chemistry, and my free period, though.

I had free period last. I wondered the halls of the school, finding my way around mostly. I still had a good amount of time left in the period when I stumbled across the auditorium. I opened the double doors and smiled.

The place was small, quaint. It was kind of refreshing after being surrounded by grand buildings and rooms all my life. That was one thing I liked about public high schools; they were a break from all the aristocracy and diplomatic shit that my parents were forever dragging my siblings and I into, regardless of our protests.

The stage was small but on stage right was an attractive looking grand piano. Placing my bag atop the cover, I sat gingerly on the bench. Nostalgia washed over me as I sat on the piano bench, brushing my fingers lightly over the bicolor keys. I used to play piano pretty well, better than my brother, even. But I hadn't played in so long, over thirteen months. I smiled and tapped out a basic scale with my right hand.

Getting an idea, I shifted in my seat a little and positioned my fingers over the right keys. Tentatively, I began to tap out the first notes to the song I had in mind. I hummed the first few notes, loving the feeling of playing again. Then, I began to sing.

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

I sang with one person in mind – Shane. I let my eyes fall closed as I played from memory, allowing the song to slowly move its way through my veins.

'**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

I pictured his bright, playful green eyes, his amazing red hair, his toned body, the feel of his lips on mine, the feel of his arms around me. I pictured his cute mannerisms, the way he couldn't seem to sit completely still for more than a minute or two.

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**

I remembered his family and their relationships with each other. I remembered the day we said goodbye, the pain and love in my heart leaking into my voice and fingers.

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

**Every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
Every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life **

The final note echoed in the small auditorium. Taking a deep breath, I pulled my hands away from the keys to wipe a traitor tear away.

"Alden?"

The voice was muffled but it was unmistakable.

My eyes widened as I searched this way and that. "Shane?" I said softly.

"Alden? Alden?" He called, getting progressively louder.

I finally located were the sound was coming from and bemusedly took my iPhone from my pocket.

"Um, hello?" I asked uncertainly.

"Al!" Shane's voice said in my ear. "I was worried there for a minute."

"Um, Shane, it's not that I'm not happy to hear your voice again – I am! – but…how long have you been on the line exactly?"

There was some shuffling and then, "Four minutes, seven seconds."

I groaned. Great, so he had heard the song. I wasn't too sure if I should be mortified or ask if he liked it.

"I take your reaction to mean that you butt dialed me," I could be the amusement in his voice. "Hey, Alden?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"That song…was that for me?" Shane asked, a smile in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "No, it was for my other incredibly sexy boyfriend who lives halfway across the country from me." I paused for a moment. "Of course it was for you!"

Shane laughed. "I love your sense of humor."

"What a coincidence, so do I."

We both laughed for a moment. I loved hearing Shane's laugh. It could be loud and boisterous or low and throaty, like it was now.

"So, if you didn't know I was on the line, why were you singing? Any particular reason?" I could picture perfectly how Shane would be looking at me if he were here. His brow would be slightly furrowed as he stared down into my eyes intently, trying to figure me out as best he could.

I shrugged. "Not really. I just was alone in a room with a piano and started thinking of you."

"I never knew you could play piano."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "Mm-hmm. Piano, guitar, violin, and bass."

"Wow." Shane's voice was shocked and I pictured the way his eyebrows would raise, is eyes widening, his mouth moving into an impressed smile. "I can't play any instruments."

"Well, I really sucked at violin, to be honest," I admitted. "But that was okay because I wasn't really into into it to begin with. The only reason I tried it at all is because my parents said that if my brother and I were going to learn guitar, we might as well learn a classical instrument as well. We ended up compromising on piano lessons instead after my brother and I broke over half the strings on our violins."

Shane was laughing again by the end of my tale, the loud, boisterous one this time. I laughed right along with him.

Then the bell rang.

"Shit, I gotta go," I said, getting up and grabbing my bag.

"Oh, alright." I pictured the way his face would fall, no more smile, no more dancing eyes.

I paused on my way out the door. "I'll call you tonight?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," he said, perking up. "That would be great."

I smiled. "Okay, talk to you then. Good bye, Shane."

"Good bye, Alden."

Time for Glee club.

I waited by my locker, hoping to catch Kurt as I was not quite sure where New Directions were meeting.

"Hi," said an overly happy voice. I looked around and found the speaker to be a preppy looking brunet girl who's outfit looked like an un-sexy catholic school girl had raided her granny's closet. I thought I recognized her and after a moment realized that she was in my Chemistry class.

I smiled at the girl. "Hi."

The girl held out her hand with a bright smile. "My name's Rachel Berry. You're the new boy, right?"

I nodded, shaking the offered appendage. "Yeah. I'm Alden."

"Welcome to McKinley, Alden. Now, I couldn't help but over hear you singing that ballad in the auditorium. You have a good voice. Have you thought about auditioning for this schools glee club?"

I smiled, finding her enthusiasm rather endearing. "Actually, I was on my way to do just that but I'm afraid I'm not sure where to go."

"Oh, well," the girl took my arm, making me stumble a bit as she pulled me along, "just come with me, then. I was just on my way to rehearsal myself. What are you going to sing?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. What do you think I should sing?"

Rachel looked at me, horrified.

"What?"

"You don't have anything ready?" She asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "I play it by ear usually. I don't see any reason to get all worked up or anything."

The shorter girl shook her head. "Well, New Directions is all about… expressing yourself and who you are, or who you want to be."

I nodded, flipping through my mental hodgepodge of songs.

Suddenly, she stopped, pushing open a door to our left.

I checked out the small room, a third of which was easily taken up by a band who all looked like students, except for a strawberry-blond man with glasses and a top hat who sat at the piano, ready to play. I looked around at the other kids in the room, who sat on three rows of chair covered risers. There was a Goth Asian girl and a lanky Asian boy sitting in one corner of the top row holding hands and occasionally kissing. Near the other corner, I recognized Mercedes and then Kurt. In front of them was a blond couple – a blond female cheerleader and a nicely sculpted boy who looked like he could be McCauley Culkin's older brother. A few chairs down from them was muscled boy with a Mohawk who practically screamed badass. In the front row, in front of the blonds, was a nerdy looking boy with glasses in a wheelchair. He was talking with a slightly vacant looking blond cheerleader. On her other side, leaning back to talk with the bad boy, was a pretty Latino girl who was also in a cheerleader's uniform. Two seats down from her sat a ridiculously tall, slightly lost looking brunet boy, who Rachel immediately flounced over to sit next to. She patted the chair next to her but I shook my head and went to take the seat to Kurt's left.

"Hey, Kurt. Hey, Mercedes," I greeted.

"Hey, Al," Mercedes greeted.

Kurt turned to me, a smile on his face. "Hi. I'm glad you found your way here."

"Yeah, well, Rachel helped with that. I was lost but she lead me to the right room."

Just then, a man with curly brown hair and a button up, tie, and vest walked in.

"Alright, guys! I see we have a new student with us today," he said, excitedly clapping his hands together once. "Why don't you come up here for a moment?"

I did as he asked, smiling at the open stares everyone was giving me.

"Tell us your name and something about yourself," I he said as he leaned against his desk, crossing his arms.

I faced the students. The Latino girl wolf whistled and I laughed a little. "Right. Well, my name's Alden Anderson. I love singing and music, obviously… I have a twin brother and a little sister…" I scratched the back of my neck, something I'd picked up from Shane. "That's, uh, pretty much it."

"Okay," the teacher said. "What song are you singing for us?"

I turned to the strawberry-blond behind the piano. "Does King of Anything by Sara Bareilles sound good to you?"

The man held up his thumb as the other glee kids reacted positively to the choice.

I turned back to face my peers. "This song always sounds _so_ much better when there's more than one voice singing it, so _please_ feel free to join me." I dragged a chair into the center of the floor and sat in it, nodding at the piano player. "Ready when you are."

I was pleased to hear the Asian girl and Mercedes jump in with the first round of uh-oh's.

I leaned forward to sit with both my knees on my lap, my left hand 'supporting' my chin, doing my best to look bored.

**Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table  
While I look outside  
So many things I'd say if only I were able  
But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by**

I ticked off fingers as I sang the last six words, pretending to count cars. I looked at the other students, dropping my hands.

**You've got opinions, man  
We're all entitled to 'em  
But I never asked**

I stood and walked around the chair to lean on the back of it.

**So let me thank you for your time  
And try not to waste any more of mine**

I gestured with my hand towards the door.

**Get out of here fast**

**I hate to break it to you babe  
But I'm not drowning  
There's no one here to save**

I threw up my hands with a smile, beginning to move around and dance more.

**Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So, you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?**

**Oh-**

I put my hand over my heart, my eyes wide and 'innocent'.

**You sound so innocent  
All full of good intent  
Swear you know best**

**But you expect me to**

I hopped up to sit onto of the piano.

**Jump up onboard with you  
Ride off into your delusional sunset**

I jumped down again, planting my feet firmly for the moment.

**I'm not the one who's lost  
With no direction, oh  
But you'll never see**

I threw my hands up in an exasperated motion.

**You're so busy making masks  
With my name on them in all caps**

I spread my hands like I would if I were reciting a news article title.

**You've got the talking down  
Just not the listening**

I did little movements for talking and listening that drew laughter. The others were having fun, clapping and singing backup when called for, shoving each other playfully from time to time.

I got a little sillier and bigger with my movements.

**Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?**

Suddenly, I slowed and became serious, crossing the room as memories of the past floated to the forefront of my mind.

**All my life I've tried  
To make everybody happy while I just hurt and hide**

I stopped and shook my head a bit, looking at the floor.

**Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn  
To decide**

Then I lifted my gaze. All of the girls joined in with the uh-oh's this time. Slowly, a large smile spread across my face as I took in my new group of friends and I began singing with more energy than before, moving around the room to interact with them.

**Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?**

**Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?**

I held out the note and slid up behind the piano player.

**Let me hold your crown, babe**

I swiped his hat and placed it on my own head with a grin, dancing around and singing a bit more. When the song came to an end, I was once again in the chair, this time with my right leg crossed over my left, my hands folded atop my knees, and a large grin on my face.

Everyone clapped and cheered when I was done.

"Nice job!" The teacher said, moving to clasp my shoulder. He made a sweeping gesture with his free hand. "Welcome to New Directions."

* * *

Songs (in order) are _Every Time We Touch (Slow Version) _by Cascada and _King of Anything_ by Sara Bareilles.

I worked my ass off and neglected my homework/make-up work to give you this. Why? Because THIS STORY OFFICIALLY HAS OVER FIFTY REVIEWS! BVJHZXCVJZXFHVCZDUSJVBFXJDZ HFC VC VJHDBF HJZV JH VJB ZXCLJX! *takes deep breath* sorry, I'm just SO _BEYOND_ excited! I mean, I never thought that so many people would like my story, let alone that they would actually take the time to review to it! And now I have 52 reviews and counting! I mean, talk about pleasantly surprised! Gosh, I am so blown away by all the really sweet comments and I just want to take minute to also thank those of you who took the time to read this story, even if you didn't review. THANK YOU ALL, SO MUCH!

That being said, what do you guys think? Like the song choices? Hate them? Think it's weird I made Alden sing two girl songs? (Which I actually just realized, LOL) I'm not so sure about this chapter. I don't think I did as well with keeping the characters IC but tell me what you think!

Check out my profile for new links to see pictures of Phee, Blaine's car, Alden's motorcycle, and Al's outfit for this chapter.

**Reviews:**

Supermegafoxyawesomehot7: Aww, I missed you, too *hugs* Thanks!

AlyssaMae4: Here you are! Also, I checked out that fic you recommended to me. I like it! It's cute, and Charlie is hilarious!

SwiftPaw96: LOL, that's okay. No Klaine in this chapter. ): Next chapter, though! I promise!

Reject S.B.A.: *hides, whimpering* I'm so sorry, please forgive me-!

Emaknz: Oh Gaga, I hadn't even thought about that, but you are SO RIGHT! That would be ADORABLE! I will see if I can fit it in sometime! Thank you!

JasonDragon64: Thanks, Jason! Glad you liked it! I was worried I had made it a little too much, you know? But I'm glad I didn't!

MaddieAlice108: Thanks! Here you go!

Again, I just want to thank all of you guys _**so much**_!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** I have finally found some actors for the characters (or, the main ones at least)! I went back to chapter one and posted the cast list there but unfortunately it did not transfer over to the other chapters, so you'll have to go to chapter one if you want to see it. Sorry! Also, I will post a picture of a character for the next ten or so chapters (yes, there are a lot of OCs…so sue me…). This chapter is a slightly edited image of Jaco van den Hoven, AKA Alden Anderson! Yaaaay!

…Okay, I'm done now. On with the fic!

* * *

Tuesday was a fairly interesting day.

I woke up that morning and dressed in a pair of purple skinny jeans, a tight dark grey tee-shirt with a black-and-white image of a wintery Paris, black Doc Martens, and my black leather jacket. Simple, yet lightly flamboyant. Kassie smirked and shook her head when she caught sight of me that morning.

It was when I got to McKinley that things started to change.

I could hear the whispers and feel the stares from the parking lot all the way to my locker, age-old ingrained instincts making my shoulders hunch slightly without my consent.

I was about to open my locker when something came up behind me and shoved me _hard_into the metal, causing me to drop my helmet. Head cracking against the locker, I winced in pain before whirling around to face my attackers. There stood two boys, both in red letter man jackets, one with dark skin and one white.

"So, we've been hearing that the new boy is another little _faggot_," the white boy said, sneering. "With clothes like that, I think we heard right."

Anger bubbled up in me, but I pushed it down. I didn't say anything, just stared coolly at the jocks, which obviously unnerved them.

"Wearin' something like that around here, you're just askin' for us to hit ya, aren't ya, new boy?" the black one asked rhetorically, he and his friend sharing a few low laughs.

Folding my arms, I raised a brow and leaned casually back against my locker. "Look, I have much more entertaining things to be doing with my life than wasting breath talking to two bigoted assholes, so could we hurry this up?"

By this time, everyone in the hall had stopped to see what would happen, forming a barrier on all sides to keep teachers from seeing. _Talk about pack mentality,_I thought, admittedly somewhat impressed.

"What'd you just call him, homo?" the white jock asked angrily, raising a fist and looking like he actually hadn't understood my comeback.

I forced my body to look relaxed even as I tensed, ready. I looked at the boy with a contemplative expression. "I believe I just called him – and you, for that matter – a bigoted asshole. Honestly, you should really learn to listen more carefully."

Just as I expected them to, the jocks pounced. The white boy aimed a punch to my face while the black boy aimed at my stomach. I caught the white boy's fist, shifting my weight to kick the black boy _hard_in the side before his fist had a chance to touch me, sending him crashing into the white boy, whose fist I then released.

All this in maybe five seconds. _Thank you, Tracy!_

The looks on their faces as they fell to the floor in a heap almost made me laugh. Almost.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," I told them, my voice dark, as they scrambled to their feet.

Minutes later saw the two big jocks bruised and running away as quick as they could, limping slightly, growling obscenities and promises of bodily harm at me as they went. The students around us had watched with wide eyes and slack jaws and were now dispersing to gossip with their friends.

_I wonder how long it'll take for the whole school to find out two of their jocks just got beat up by a skinny gay boy,_I thought as I turned to pick up my helmet and bag and open my locker, barely a scratch on me – save for the growing bump on my head where it had struck the locker and a developing bruise on my upper arm from when one of them had actually landed a punch.

Not a minute later, Kurt came walking up to his locker.

"Morning, Kurt!" I chirped.

"Good morning." Kurt's eyes flickered down to take in my outfit before raising a brow approvingly. "Cute."

"Yeah, I know I am," I said teased with a smirk, flipping my hair over my shoulder dramatically.

The brunet smiled and shook his head. We talked for a few more minutes, leaning against the lockers when we were done gathering all our books.

"You know, you never once asked where I've been the past year," I remarked, looking at Kurt quizzically.

"Blaine told me you've been in Europe," Kurt said, sounding as casual as possible as he spoke of my brother name.

_I'll just bet he did,_I thought with a smirk. "Yeah. Tracy – a family friend of ours – took me. She offered to take everyone but they were either too busy or just didn't want to go."

The taller boy blinked at me. "That's exactly what Blaine said. Like practically word for word, _exactly_."

I smirked at his shock. This wasn't the first time that had happened, nor would it be the last. "Well, we are twins, remember?"

Before he got a chance to respond, the bell rang out, shrilly echoing through the halls. I winced as the noise caused the wound on my head to pound.

"I've got Geometry first today. You?"

"Art," Kurt said.

"Nice. See you!"

With that, we went to our respective classrooms.

Walking into the room, I immediately recognized Mercedes and Tina.

"Love the outfit, new boy," Mercedes grinned as I took a seat next to her, which also put me diagonally across from Tina, who was currently distracted by something very interesting on her iTouch.

I smiled back. "You're one of the few." At her raised eyebrow, I shrugged. "Well, there were a couple of jocks this morning that didn't seem to find my preferences acceptable."

Lifting her head, Tina seemed concerned but not overly surprised as she asked, "What happened?"

Shrugging again, I responded, "They shoved me into my locker and called me a faggot."  
The girls looked saddened at the news. "Oh, boo, I'm sorry," Mercedes replied.

"And you haven't even been here a week." The look on Tina's face made me really want to give the girl a hug.

Instead, a fond smile found its way onto my face. Honestly, after all the shit I'd already been through, two petty assholes weren't about to bring me down, physically or emotionally. "Don't worry about it," I reassured them simply, putting a hand over Mercedes' and giving Tina a look that said I'd do the same if I was close enough.

"Don't _worry_about it?" the dark-skinned girl repeated incredulously, obviously confused beyond belief at the nonchalant response.

Unbeknownst to me, a dark grin was forming on my face. "I got 'em back for it."

Blinking at me blankly, both looked as though they were not able to comprehend exactly how that would happen. Instead of elaborating, I merely gave them a grin and changed the subject. We talked until the teacher quieted us down to start class.

Throughout the rest of the day I recognized Glee Club members in nearly all my classes.

Because of the rotating schedule, I started the day with Geometry with Mercedes and Tina - who were foxy and sassy and _fabulous_.

Next was History with Kurt and Mercedes. Naturally, the entire period was spent passing notes as the teacher's monotone droned on, subjects ranging from fashion trends to music to celebrity gossip.

After that was French with Kurt, who, I had found out yesterday, was as fluent in the language as I. We spent most of the period chatting about whatever came to our minds (which, _curiously enough_, turned out to be Blaine, musicals, Blaine, Paris, Blaine, London, Blaine…) en français. I also told him about what had happened this morning in more detail than I had with Mercedes and Tina, and pointed out that one of the students in our class was one of them, and he was then identified as Azimio.

Fourth period brought me to Chemistry with Finn, Rachel, and Santana - who happened to be my lab partner for the year. Throughout the period, I found myself smiling and laughing along with her biting, crude remarks about our class and occasionally me. Okay, mostly me. Point being, we got along great, and it was almost a disappointment when the bell rag, ending our entertaining bitch-banter.

Lunch came after Chemistry, a thirty-five minute reprieve from academics.

Originally, I had planned to sit with the rest of the Glee Clubbers at lunch - unlike the previous day where I hadn't been hungry and had instead chosen to wander about the grounds. As soon as I walked in, though, I took one look at the room crowded with glares, harsh whispers, and judging eyes, turned tail, and left. I was okay going up against a couple of dumb-ass jocks, but going up against the stupidity and prejudice of over a hundred students? Not something I would particularly like to do if I could avoid it. Glad for the homemade lunch in my bag so I didn't have to stand in line, I found myself wandering, letting my feet do the thinking without my brain interfering. I wandered down a few halls and up two flights of stairs, eventually coming face-to-face with a padlocked door.

Resting the cold lock in my right hand, I smiled a little, recalling a time back at our old school when Blaine, Hallie, and I would sneak up to the roof and pick the lock on _that_door at lunch time so we could eat up there. (1) That was the only place in that school the three of us ever really felt safe.

Somehow, I got the feeling it would be like that in this school, too.

Shaking my head to clear away the memories, I dropped my bag to the floor, squatted, and started digging around in it. After a moment, I withdrew my hand, clutching a pack of bobby pins.

_Knew these would come in handy one day_, I thought with a smirk.

Taking two of the bobby pins, I inserted both of them into the keyhole. Out of practice, it took me some time to get the job done but, after a few minutes, I heard the telltale CLICK as the lock came open.

Grinning with triumph, I put the bobby pins and lock into my bag, swung it over my shoulder, and opened the door.

A chill rush of fresh air sent a shiver down my spine as I stepped out onto the roof of the school, shutting the door behind me. I preferred the warmth of summer any day, but the cold was fine, too.

_Especially when you have someone to snuggle up with._

Sighing in both longing and annoyance at the turn my thoughts had taken, I noted absently the lack of a fence around the roof. _Huh, I guess they don't get many jumpers._

I sat down on the edge of the roof, my feet dangling off of the two-story building. The view of the roads and scattered trees was actually almost beautiful in an odd way. Wind blew harshly around me, a shiver going down my spine as I longed once more for a certain pair of arms to wrap around me and keep me warm.

Just as I completed that thought, a song began blasting from my pocket.

Taking the phone out, I answered it with a small smile. "How is it that you always know when I need you?"

"Um, I'm awesome?" Shane replied, more of a question than an answer.

I laughed, and it sounded a bit strained to my own ears. "That you are," I conceded.

"Are you alright? You sound a little...strained."

"I'm fine," I replied, finding it much easier to lie to him when we weren't face-to-face.

"Liar," Shane's voice came again, playful but concerned. "What's wrong?"

Running a hand through my hair, the worry in his voice made me smile a bit bitterly. _You._ "...Just missing you," I grumbled at last as I tugged a bit of my hair, not very used to baring my feelings, even if it was to my boyfriend.

The thought of that word alone eased the heaviness in my heart slightly. _Shane. My boyfriend. Mine. Wow._

Shane's quiet but firm voice brought me from my musings. "Al, I miss you, too. More and more every day. So much that it hurts sometimes." Melancholy honesty dripped from his words, and as my heart warmed at his words, I idly wondered if I'd ever be as comfortable with my emotions as Shane seemed to be. A sudden laugh came from the other end of the line. "Alright, that was _extremely_cheesy. Seriously, though, I wish I could see you."

"Me too," I whispered, a soft smile forming at the edges of my lips.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while, listening to each other breath over the phone. As creepy as that sounds, it was actually really nice just being able to bask in each other's presence, even hundreds of miles apart.

Frown creasing my brows, it hit me that _he_ had been the one to call _me_, which usually meant he needed to talk. _Uh-duh, Al._"Is everything okay on your end?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, great. Cyn and Cylvie have a few days off, though, so they're pretty much bored out of their _minds_."

"Meaning their driving you out of yours," I added with a smile, knowing how much he loved to bitch about his two sisters – whom he loved very much, despite all the bitching.

"Yep! Not too long of a drive, thankfully."

"So, why _did_you call me? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you did, but..."

"Oh, uh," Shane's voice sounded a little odd. Almost as if he was...embarrassed? "Well, to be honest, I sort of just wanted to hear your voice," he admitted after a moment.

Biting my lip with a smile, I marveled over how absolutely _adorable _this young man could be when it came to these kinds of things. "Good. I'm not the only one, then," I replied just as the bell for next class rang. "Ugh, I have to go. Class."

"I heard," he said, amused. "We have the day off today, but how are you on your phone in the middle of the school day?"

"Lunch," I replied as I stood, tossing my bag over my left shoulder.

His reply was an understanding, "Ahhh."

"I'll call you tonight?"

"Actually, tonight's no good. We're going out to dinner and seeing a few movies after. We won't be getting back until around midnight our time," Shane explained, sounding regretful.

_Meaning around 2 in the morning my time,_I elaborated to myself. "Alright. Sometime soon, then."

I could almost see the smile on his face as he replied, "Of course. I won't have time to talk but I'll try to text you tonight. Tomorrow I'll call, I promise. Have fun at school," his chirpily sarcastic voice said.

"Yeah, yeah," I droned, a smile tugging at one side of my mouth.

We said our goodbyes and I ended up having to run to my fifth period class in order to not be late.

Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Tina, and Mike were all in my fifth period class; Literature. That class was pretty interesting. The teacher came in as the bell was ringing and didn't even bother quieting the class as she popped _To Kill A Mockingbird_ into an ancient looking TV set and left again, not to be seen for the rest of the period.

Needless to say, nobody watched the movie.

Us Glee kids all sat in a cluster in the back left of the class, Puck in front of me, Mercedes to his right, Quinn in back of her (to my right), Tina to my left, and Mike in front of her. It was great to have another class with Mercedes, and Puck was freaking hilarious! Though, I have to admit, seeing Tina and Mike being all cute together made my heart ache. Just a bit.

The text message from Shane reading '_Thinking of you_' I got in the middle of class helped to relieve that, though.

It was around when I got the text message that Puck and Mercedes got deep into a conversation about something or another and Mike and Tina started trading small kisses, leaving me to chat with Quinn.

Looking up from my phone, the girl gave me a knowing smile. "Someone special?"

"How could you tell?" I grinned back.

With an easy shrug, she replied, "Woman's intuition." At my raised brow she admitted, "The look in your eyes may have helped, too."

As we talked, I grew to like the girl more and more. She was snarky and sharp, but in a more subtle way than Santana. Wasn't afraid to speak her mind, either, though she seemed to always be planning what she said and when and how she said it. All and all, I liked her alright. I would have to be a bit careful, though. There was something distinctly hurt and broken inside the girl, though she seemed too stubborn and independent to want to admit it, and therefore deal with the problem.

All this I got from a 30-minute conversation with the girl. As I walked out of Lit, I shook my head thinking, _I'll have to thank Tracy for those profiling lessons sometime. _

_Either that or slap her for making me paranoid. _

Sixth period I had Spanish with Santana, Brittany, and Tina, taught by one Mr. Shuester. I didn't talk as much with Santana that period as she spent most of the time speaking with or explaining something to Brittany. Instead I chatted with the quiet but funky Asian girl next to me, raising a brow when I caught sight of Santana and Brittany's linked pinkies. _Huh._ Tina saw where my gaze had gone and simply shrugged when I looked back at her questioningly.

Finally, seventh period I had physical education. Fun.

I didn't mind the exercise or anything – hell, I exercised on a daily basis _without_ being told to – but I didn't exactly enjoy the scathing looks and 'whispers' from the other guys in the changing room.

Just as I was about to take off my top and replace it with another, I heard two dull thumps from behind me. I turned my head to see Sam and Puck both standing there, each looking through their bags, presumably for their gym clothes.

I was surprised to say the least. All of the other guys had refused to change in the same row of lockers as me, and from what Kurt had told me, both Sam and Puck have reputations at this school to uphold.

"What? Like what you see?" Puck smirked.

That was when I realized that they had both begun changing as I had starred off into space, thinking. I rolled my eyes at the words, turning back around to change and inwardly smiling at the ease with which he joked about it. "You wish," I shot back, earning a snort from Sam.

The rest of that period was rather interesting. The boys warned me about how they had heard a couple of jocks talking about "teaching the new kid a lesson" yesterday, but I assured them that they wouldn't be trying anything for awhile. At their confused and skeptical expressions, I enlightened them with the tale of what had happened during the morning's confrontation, much to the shock and delight of the two boys, Sam giving me a high-five as Puck clapped me on the back. Between talking with each other, Puck and I worked over the punching bags, comparing our forms as Sam watched from a nearby bench, adding in his two cents every once and a while as he lifted weights.

Soon, it was the end of the day, and the three of us laughed and joked as we showered, whipping each other playfully with towels before changing and heading off to Glee.

* * *

I _am_ aware that I have not yet introduced Hallie! This will happen in the next chapter, half of which I already have written, so DON'T PANIC. :) (You think I'm kidding but literally I was showing this chapter to a friend of mine who helps me proof read them and she was like "Holy shit, who's Hallie, did I miss her being introduced or something? Oh god, I need to go reread the other chapters, I can't believe I don't remember her!" LOLZ, I love my friends…)

Everyone: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooo sorry! I really don't have any excuses other than a massive attack of writers block that literally lasted about a month in which I was the most depressed I've ever been and a shit ton of homework, projects, tests, and essays on top of being in a play with a grand total of six characters in it (meaning basically everyone, including me, has a shit ton of lines). UGH!

Like I said, though, I have like half of chapter eight already typed up. What I'll probably do from now on is once I've finished writing a chapter I'll wait until I'm at least half way done with the next one so I don't keep you guys waiting so long for an update. …Probably would have been smart if I started off doing that, huh? ...tee-hee, oops!

Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed and subscribed and favorited and stuck with me through my insanely wide-spread, sporadic updates! (About reviews: if you had questions of anything in your review I'll PM you, there were just SO MANY REVIEWS and wanted to get this chapter out to you guys ASAP so I didn't take the time to type out responses to all of them!) Your comments are all so sweet and even when you guys give me tips and criticism and stuff you do it so awesomely and you guys are really just the best! Honestly, during that month I was _so_ close to deleting this story and scrapping it, but then I scrolled through all the email notifications I had gotten from FanFiction about this _one story_ and decided against it. And now my writer's block is gone (for now at least) and I'm on a freaking _roll_ with this story right now. Love and Klainebows to all of you lovely beings!

Reviews fuel my typing fingers. ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

The shocked looks on several of the Glee club members' faces were priceless as Puck, Sam, and I walked into practice Thursday, Puck's arm slung around my shoulders, the three of us laughing at something Sam had just said. Sam and Puck walked up to take seats on the second riser just behind Finn, beginning to talk with him about something or another as I took a seat next to Kurt on the third riser.

"Making friends?" Kurt asked with a pointed look towards where the three football players sat.

I grinned. "Yep. Turns out Puck studied the same fighting style as I did, but since we were both taught privately and not at a studio we never got to take classes or be in competitions together. A bit of a bummer, really. It would've been interesting going up against him."

Kurt nodded along, but I could see the bemusement in his eyes, so with a grin I changed the subject.

"I just don't see how people can justify spending a hundred dollars on jeans that have been ripped to shreds when you can easily buy a similar pair for _half_ and rip them yourself!" I exclaimed at last, sitting back in my seat.

Mercedes leaned forward, talking to me from the other side of Kurt. "It's mostly a label thing. 'Sides, I'd be too scared to cut my own! What if I cut 'em wrong?"

"Mmm, I agree," Kurt nodded.

I frowned, fighting down the smile that begged to make an appearance as I looked at the two deadly-serious divas. "How in world could you –"

"Alden Anderson?" a timid voice requested from the doorway.

I turned to see a small woman with bright red hair and the biggest brown eyes I'd ever seen on a human. _Emma Pillsbury, the school guidance councilor,_ I recognized. I'd talked with her on a few occasions, naturally, being a transfer student and with my circumstances and all. "Yes?"

"Emma!" Mr. Shuester called with enthusiasm as he entered the room through the other doorway.

"Hi, Will," the woman replied, a light blush dusting her pale cheeks as she looked at him a tad too long before returning her gaze to me. "Um, there's someone who wants to talk to you, she's in my office right now." She turned back to Shuester. "Should I just send her down?"

Casting a glance at me to check that I approved, he nodded with a smile. "Sure!"

Miss Pillsbury nodded, turned, and left, a blush still staining her cheeks.

Blinking, I looked back to Mr. Shuester, who also seemed a bit flustered and was still staring at where the woman had been seconds before. _Wow, they're more obvious than Kurt and Blaine!_

"How long have they been together?" I wondered aloud.

"Who, Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Shue? Nah, they're not a thing," Mercedes shook her head.

I frowned. _The hell?_ "Why not? It's so obvious they're into each other."

Glancing at Shuester first to make sure he was turned away, Kurt leaned over and whispered, "Mr. Shuester just got out of a bad marriage last year. It was pretty messy; she was psychotic, I swear." Rolling his eyes, he continued. "Anyway, I don't think he's ready to go back to the dating pool just yet."

A figure then replaced Miss Pillsbury in the doorway; distracting me from the conversation and making my eyes go wide. This woman was dirty blonde and much younger than the other, around my age. Dark caramel blonde hair hung in light, natural curls, reaching to the crest of her c-cups. She wore a simple school uniform – a pleated navy-blue-and-red plaid skirt that hung to an inch or two above her knees, a white button-up un-tucked, an unbuttoned red cardigan, a blue-and-red diagonally-striped tie, and black patent leather heels. The first few buttons on her shirt were left undone, flaunting her sun-kissed skin. A golden heart-shaped locket hung on a thin gold chain at the perfect length to sit right between the swell of her breasts.

Puck's loud wolf-whistle snapped me from my thoughts.

"Hallie?" I exclaimed, shocked smile spreading across my face as I stood.

As an ecstatic look came onto her face, I jumped over two seats to get to the ground level before launching myself at the teen, wrapping my arms around her waist and lifting her, using my momentum to spin her around a few times. "_Hallie_!"

She squealed aloud, arms tight around my shoulders and legs around my waist as we stopped spinning. "Alden! Holy shit, you're finally back!" Pulling back her torso but keeping her legs around me, she punched me hard on the arm, thankfully missing the large bruise from Tuesday morning that had formed on my shoulder. "Where have you been? You said the trip would only be a few months! You've been gone for a fucking _year_!"

Feeling slightly guilty, I fought the urge to scratch the back of my neck. Instead, my head dropped forward, hoping to hide my face with my hair. "I don't know, Tracy didn't want to come back and we just kind of kept on going until one day I realized how long we'd been gone."

"Too busy partying to give us a thought, huh?" she asked ruefully. Apparently letting me off the hook for now, I lifted my head to see her give me a wink and a grin. "Well, you can make it up to me by regaling me with stories of the wild parties and hotties!"

I laughed with a shaking head, giving the girl a peck on the cheek as she jumped down to put her feet back to the ground. With a small shot of pride, I realized that even with the three-inch boost her heels gave her, she was still slightly shorter than me. "I missed you, Hallie."

Tensing as an arm was thrown over my shoulder and relaxing when it became apparent that it was just Puck, I turned my head, neck still in Hallie's loose arms, to give him a look as he said, "Gonna introduce us to your friend here, Al?" raking his eyes obviously over Hallie's frame.

The two of us locked gazes and rolled eyes at the boy, the blonde releasing me.

"Oh _really_, Noah, You should know better than to go after someone else's girl by _now_," Rachel frowned from her seat next to Finn. "Honestly, Alden's only just-"

"Is your brain as small as your boobs, dwarf?" Santana sassed, her arms and legs crossed as she gave the brunette a scathing look. "New boy's _gay_, remember?"

Rachel scoffed, cheeks bright red as most of the others chuckled if not outright laughed. Her brown gaze flickered to me before facing Santana head-on. "That is a _rumor_, Santana, and after all that rumors have done to each of us in this group, I've started taking things that are said around here with a grain of salt. After all, Alden is in this club, so of _course_ they're going to call him gay, and –"

I stopped her before she could continue and ignite a catfight. "That's sweet of you, Rachel, but that rumor is actually true. I _am_ gay, out and proud," I clarified.

Most members just took this in stride, having already either known or guessed, but a few – including Rachel and her ever-dazed-looking boyfriend – wore surprised expressions, few naturally tinted with a bit of small-town prejudice.

"So who is this, then?" Quinn asked helpfully from her perch next to Brittany.

"Excellent question," I grinned. Taking a tanned hand in mine, I tugged Hallie to the center of the room before standing slightly behind her and gesturing to her with my arms. "Ladies, gentle men, and Puck," I paused as that got me a few sniggers and an indignant "Hey!" from behind me. "May I introduce, Hallie Patterson, my _sister_!"

She gave a dramatic bow, even raising her hand above her head as she came back up, flipping her long hair as she did so. A few of the members went along with us, giving little cheers and whistles.

"Well," Hallie corrected, as they calmed, "we aren't related by blood, but we might as well be siblings, as close as we are. Miss Pillsbury told me this was a Glee Club rehearsal?" Hallie questioned through light laughter and quiet conversations starting up, turning slightly to look at me. At my nod, she grinned. "Sorry for interrupting," she apologized – obviously not too sorry – turning to speak to Mr. Shue, who stood behind me with a slightly shell-shocked expression. "I just couldn't wait to see Al again. I'm a pretty impatient person."

At my snort of agreement I received a swift punch to the shoulder, right at the edge of the bruise, making me wince. Unfortunately, she noticed. Catching the quick movement of my facial muscles and furrowing her brow, the blonde turned to me as though to say, 'What the hell? That should _not_ have hurt that much.'

Shaking my head minutely, I mouthed 'Later,' to her, resisting the urge to rub away some of the pain on my arm. The girl still punched as hard as ever.

For once, she took the hint and let it drop for now, turning to New Directions with another smile. "Well, like I said, sorry for interrupting, I hope I didn't ruin some big train of thought or anything." Rachel opened her mouth but never got a chance to speak as Hallie barreled on, turned to me, lightly grabbing my hands and saying, "I'll be waiting in the lot when you get out with some hot chocolate and high expectations for story-time." She gave me a knowing wink that made me think she already knew more than she was letting on. Giving my hands a squeeze, she gave my cheek one last peck and I returned the favor. She made her exit, pausing at the door to lift her arm and give a sweeping bow. "_Bon voyage_!" With that, she was off.

There was silence for a few seconds before Tina finally spoke up. "Why do I feel like a human hurricane just blew through?"

Everyone laughed, and just like that things went back to normal.

Once again an arm slung over my shoulder and, just like last time, I tensed before realizing it was just Puckerman and forcing myself to relax. _He won't hurt you, dumbass,_ I told myself.

"Al, man, _buddy_." Immediately, I knew what he was going to say. "Why the _hell_ didn't you tell us you knew a chick like _that_?"

Rolling my eyes with an amused grin, I shrugged off his arm. "I've known you for less than a week, Puck. What was I supposed to do, come up to you and introduce myself; 'Hi, I'm Alden Anderson, and my siblings are all extremely attractive'?" I mocked.

"That'd have been nice, yeah," Puck grinned down at me wolfishly.

"Wait, _all_? You have more?" Mike spoke up, having overheard since he and Tina were in the front row.

I nodded. "Yes, I mentioned them before: a twin brother and a younger sister." The Asian nodded, clearly remembering. His girlfriend opened her mouth and I added quickly, "Before you ask, both of them, unlike Hallie, are biologically related to me." S_ort of,_ I added mentally.

Tina blushed a bit and nodded.

It was Artie's turn to be curious now. "Where's your twin, man? Why isn't he here?"

Noticing that everyone had gone silent, eager to hear the answer, I resisted the urge to wince, the scar on my chest beginning to feel tight as I remembered _exactly_ why Blaine wasn't in public school. "Well, h-he goes to a private school," I got out, viciously pushing back the memories as I returned to my spot on the third riser.

"Mmm, looks like I get my straight copy after all," Santana said with a grin, successfully vanishing the layer of tension that had come across the room.

Back into familiar territory, I turned to shakily return the grin to the girl sitting a seat away from me as others rolled their eyes or began to talk amongst themselves again. "Not so much, actually."

"Both of you?" the Latino girl asked with raised brows.

With a smirk, I nodded. "Mhmm."

She shook her head with crossed arms, crossing her legs at the knee and clucking her tongue. "Damn shame."

I rolled my eyes. _Girls._

A clearing of a throat had everyone's attention on the Glee teacher standing with a raised brow. "Well, now that that's over with, maybe we can move onto our lesson for the week?" Mr. Shuester said with a pointed look in my direction.

Blush propping up on my cheeks, I nodded with a, "Sorry, Mr. Shuester."

Unfortunately for the teacher and his lesson plan, Hallie chose then to pop her head back in the doorway, her gaze trained in my direction but not directly on me. "Sorry, I almost forgot. Kurt!" The brunet's head snapped up, as did everyone else's in the room. "Apparently that stomach virus that's been going around hit Joey, plus Tom's wife is out of town for a few days so he has to stay home to watch his little girl. Your dad wants us to help out with the afternoon and possibly night shifts for the next few days, if we can."

The young man nodded. "Alright, tell him I can do the afternoons but I have an appointment for tonight at seven so tonight's nightshift is questionable."

Brows raised. "Hot date?" Hallie teased.

An imperious brow raised in response, the slight smirk on his face beguiling Kurt's response of, "Perhaps."

Then she was gone and once again left in her wake a stunned silence. After a moment of trying diligently to ignore our stares, Kurt let out a sigh. "She works at my dad's shop part-time."

That appeased at least some of the members of the club and after a few minutes the group was finally able to get back on track. I, however, knew that I'd be grilling Hallie, and possibly Kurt, for more details later. I wanted to see how well my practically-sister knew my brother's practically-boyfriend.

Not that I don't like Glee Club or anything – it's great, seriously, these people are fucking _awesome _– but knowing the practically-sister who I hadn't seen in _months_ was waiting outside for me didn't exactly help my concentration. Thankfully, there was only twenty-five minutes left of the one-hour meeting by the time everyone had calmed down.

Twenty-five minutes that seemed to be taunting me with how long they took to pass.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of after-school activities and I all but bolted from the room, pointedly ignoring Santana and Puck's remarks as I did so, my eyes rolling even though they couldn't see me. Honestly, Hallie might look like sex on legs to some people (I'd been told so on multiple occasions by multiple people), but I didn't even like girls. Sure, some of them were pretty and all, but none of them did it for me, even Miss Sex-On-Legs Hallie. Besides, the girl was my _sister_ for goodness sake!

Power-walking my way through the halls, I reached the parking lot in record time. Hallie leaned up against her old dark purple pick-up, what I assumed to be my bike already tucked into the bed of the truck (I couldn't see it in the parking lot anymore, and I'd parked right next to where she was), black tarp covering it from the wind. The owner slipped inside the cabinet of the vehicle grinning, starting it up with a rumble as I neared. Opening the passenger door, I hauled myself up and in, swinging it shut before leaning over the center console to give Hallie a peck on the cheek, which she happily accepted.

As I pulled back, she reached down and plucked one of two large Dunkin' Donuts coffee cups from the cup holders in the console. "Here's that hot chocolate I promised!"

I smiled wide, knowing what a sweet tooth she had. Sure, I loved sweet things, but not _nearly_ as much as Hallie did.

"Thank you," I plucked the warm foam cup from her hand. Taking a sip, I almost moaned.

It wasn't cold enough yet for the school to justify using their heaters but it was still unbelievably chilly outside, which meant that was also how it was inside. Not having much of a stylish chilly-weather wardrobe yet, I'd just thrown on some fitted jeans and a clingy red sweater this morning so I wouldn't freeze. I realized when I reached the school, though, that the sweater was unexpectedly thin, which meant I was still shivering through some of my classes.

The warm liquid immediately warmed me up – not to mention that it tasted like pure melted chocolate running down my throat. "Perfect, Hal. Thanks a bunch."

"No problem, babe." Another thing about Hallie; she was very affectionate and always calling people 'hun' or 'sweetie' or 'babe'. Driving in the general direction of my house, she asked, "Is that enough of a bribe for you to tell me why there is a, likely fresh, bruise on your shoulder?"

I sighed. Though I knew we were going to get to this at some point, I had hoped it would be awhile. _Guess not, _I thought as I said aloud, "That depends; will you tell Blaine about it?"

Looking out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her purse her lips for a moment. "I guess _that_ depends on how bad it is."

"Fair enough," I sighed. "It really wasn't anything. A couple of jocks were being assholes a few days ago and I didn't let them walk all over me, simple as that."

If she could look at me instead of the road right now, I had no doubt she'd be incredulously amused. "Only you could manage to fight off multiple jocks and get away with just a bruise and then say it was _simple as that_," she laughed, shaking her head. A thought seemed to strike her. "There _is_ just a bruise, right? Nothing broken, nothing bleeding?"

I chuckled. "No breaks, no bleeding. Just a bruise on my head and the one on my arm."

"You're head?"

"They shoved me into my locker."

The young woman clucked her tongue, then sat pensively for a moment before conceding, "I won't tell Blaine. It doesn't seem like this was too serious." She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes again. "But if something like this happens again, or it gets worse, _you_ _have to tell him_. And me."

Sighing, I nodded in acceptance. The engine rumbled in the silence. My mind whirled in an effort to think of a new subject. "So… you and Kurt, huh?" I asked, looking towards her just in time to see her smile sardonically.

"Smooth subject change." She paused for effect before continuing. "Remember that part-time gig I told you about before? At the auto shop?"

I did. Hallie had needed some extra cash so she ended up working several part-time jobs throughout last summer. The auto shop was the only job she had kept all summer and even managed to keep into the school year. This was perfect for her because she had always been interested in cars – ever since I've known her, at least. Apparently she had hit if off well with the boss, too, which made her really _want_ to stay. I remembered her mentioning the boss' kid coming in a few times a week or so to help out or just visit, and that they'd hit it off well, too.

"Yeah. That was Kurt's dad's shop, right?" I confirmed.

She glanced at me quickly before looking back towards the road. "Let me guess, Kurt told you."

"Yep," I smirked. She knew me well. And him, too, apparently. "Good thing for Blaine that you like him."

The blonde's grin was almost blinding. "So he _is_ the same Kurt. I've been wondering. I mean, how many openly and obviously gay young men named Kurt can there be in Ohio?"

"Well, so far I've met about four, myself," I joked, earning a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm _so_ sure," Hallie grinned.

"Where are we going anyway?" I thought to ask after a moment of listening to the rumble of the engine and looking out the windshield.

"Well, like I said before, Burt wants Kurt and I at the shop whenever we can be there, so I figured if you didn't mind…" she trailed off, looking at me hopefully while we were stopped at a red light.

I smiled. "Your car, your choice."

My sister smiled back and pushed the button to start up the stereo. Her iPod was plugged in and immediately the last part of some drawling country tune came pouring from the speakers. Naturally, the next song to play was a good old rock number by Kiss.

I rolled my eyes and fought back a smile as she began singing along quietly. Hallie was one of those people who had everything from Bach to metal on her iPod. Most of it had to do with her dancing. She hadn't done any specific studio work since she was little – what, between school, homework, and her part-time job, she didn't exactly have much free time – but instead studied on her own. Learning and growth in her dance came from the people around her, such as a few of her friends who _did_ take lessons in a studio. The unfair thing was; she was probably one of the best dancers I'd ever met. She had this way of capturing the music in her body that was simply breath taking. And I hadn't even seen her dance in over a year, so she'd probably gotten even better.

_Plus she has a good voice,_ I added mentally as I listened to her hit a high note I wouldn't be able to hit if I tried, and hit it _well_._ That just isn't fair, _I thought, even as I smiled out the window.

It was good to be back with my family.

* * *

**Reviews (for chapters 6&7)**

_Chapter 6_

Supermegafoxyawesomehot7: Thanks so much! Honestly, I so love creating OCs. I always fall in love with writing them and nobody can tell me I'm doing it wrong 'cause their MY FUCKING CHARACTER, BITHES! HAHA! … *cough* uh, sorry about that. I am definitely continuing the Kurt/Al friendship! After all, we can't have him hating his future brother-in-law, can we? LOL, I'm so in love with Klaine. And Shalden. Which I've officially decided is Shane and Al's couple name. (; Just so you know, crazy rambling reviews make my heart happy! So thank you! :D

JasonDragon64: Thank you so much! I'm trying to pick good songs for the characters and their situations and everything and I think that one was my favorite decision so far. As for the song, it was _Everytime We Touch (Slow Version) _by Cascada. Well, it's not really originally by Cascada, but that's who I've heard singing it, so that's always who I hear in my head. If you ever don't know the songs the characters sing, I always try to remember to put then in an AN at the end of the chapter. Hope you were satisfied with the 'trouble'. ;) Don't worry, there will definitely be more in the future, so if you weren't happy this time, hopefully you will be next time!

MaddieAlice108: I'm glad! Confident!Al is so much fun to write! I'll probably have some flashbacks later on with not-so-confident!Al, which won't be so fun to write, but will hopefully give more insight to his overall character and his past and all that good stuff. Hopefully. Maybe not. I'll try.

Charlie's Channel: _DING DING DING!_ Somebody give this person a prize! A cookie, perhaps! … *cricket, cricket, cricket* …Nobody has a cookie? Anybody? Nobody? … *scratches back of neck* Well, this awkward…

Gleesformee: Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope whatever it is that keeps you coming back is still making you come back! ;)

LoveKlainbows: I'm trying, I really am, I'm so sorry! RL's a bitch and totally annoying, plus my finals are now fast approaching (somebody shoot me in the face) so I'll have to start studying up soon, giving me even _less_ time to write… F U, Real Life. F. U.

LikesCrissColfer: We've already PMed, but I felt a bit awkward not giving you credit here for reviewing… XD wow, I get weirder by the day.

HPkitty: Awww, I'm blushing so hard right now. Thank you so much! 3 I'm actually now a 15 (almost 16) year old, gotten a bit older now. ;) It's nice meeting other gay/bi teenagers. We have a few in my school but it's always nice to be reminded that we're never really alone, no matter who or what we are. (:

_Chapter 7_

Virtual Mage: I take so long, I know. *hangs head in shame*Thanks so much! I try to pay attention to detail as much as possible. Sometimes I get paranoid that I'm giving SO much attention to detail that it's gets annoying or my readers will be put off. Hope that's not the case so far!

**AN: **Thank you once again to all of my beautiful gorgeous _wonderful_ reviewers! I love each and every one of you! Some of you I know I PMed with responses but I was too lazy to go into my Outbox and check which ones I had and hadn't soooo I just sorta re-responded to all of you…XD If I missed anybody, _please_ tell me! I swear I didn't do it on purpose, but I'm a bit hyped up (coffeecoffeecoffee) at the moment so I might have accidentally skipped over it.

Also, as promised, HEEEEEERE'S HALLIE! *cheers* I hope you guys love this girl as much as I do. If you don't, then I'm sorry but too bad, 'cause I love her and I'm planning on using her quite a bit and it's my story soooo, yeah…

ANYWAY! I have some of chapter 9 done (as I promised I would) but I feel like it's not my best, so I'll probably do a LOT of editing to it before I post it…plus it isn't even finished yet. I hope to have it up sometime in June, but considering my track record with updates I'm making no promises! As I mentioned in one of my review replies, finals for my school are coming up fast so I have to get my ass in gear with studying. I'm also pretty convinced that this year our teachers all got together and decided to spring an end of the year project on us for every. Fucking. Class. …shoot me now, people.

Reviews = Klainebows! You know you love the Klainebows! (Wow, I'm a review whore. I'm strangely okay with that, though. XD)


End file.
